Wings of Fire From Dusk to Dawn
by Fredrik the astral dragon
Summary: Dusk was traveling along the borders of the Sky Kingdom when he was captured by Queen Scarlet's guards. He ends up traveling with the dragonet's of destiny to help them save the world. This is my first WOF story no flames please.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**So i took a little inspiration from Lightning striking which is a really good story btw. I was planning to change Jack's name very early on because it's overused as fuck. This is my first time writing something else than legends of Spyro and i haven't read the WOF books either so all i know about the lore is what i have been researching so no flames if i get something wrong. This chapter is edited since small parts of it contained copyrighted material. **

Jack was around seventeen years old. He liked working on cars, playing video games and jumping on the trampoline. He was also born with autism which made things like school much harder for him. He had often had a hard time being social so he didn't have that many friends. He had gotten a few friends playing some video games. But that was unimportant right now. He was on his way home and decided to take his route through the forest which was near his house.

He often used this route to get home faster so he could work on his car which he was going to drive when he became eighteen. it was a BMW 520i. a pretty normal car in Norway. Nothing too special about it. But this time walking home was different. The forest felt odd and not right in a way.  
Jack just continued to walk like there was nothing wrong.

He looked around himself while he was walking. The forest felt darker. Suddenly he started to fall like he had jumped through a hole in the ground.  
He landed on his face. The room he was in was dark. ''Okay what is going on? And why the fuck is there a giant ass hole in the middle of the road?'' Asked Jack.  
He walked around in the room, torches suddenly lit up and He was surprised to see statues of dragons. He counted them all. seven, seven dragon statues.

A prophecy was spoken. Jack didn't understand much of it.

A female voice spoke up.''You are a lucky human Jack. We think you are the only human fit to help the dragonets. But we have to transform you to a dragon for your own safety. You will not survive if we don't do it.''

Jack was in shock. ''Wait wait wait. Do i even have a choice?''

The female voice spoke again. ''We are afraid not. Sorry. But you are needed. The dragonets of the prophecy is in great danger and you are the only one that can help them.''

Jack nodded silently. ''I'll do it. I will help the dragonet's.''

''We knew you would help. Now let's get you there shall we?'' Asked the female voice.

Jack felt uneasy. ''Where am i going exactly?''

''To the sky kingdom, where you will be captured and then meet with the dragonets. We have seen all the possible results and you and the dragonet's escape in most of them.'' Answered the voice.

'Great' thought Jack as he rolled his eyes.

Jack then started to feel a great amount of pain all over his body. He was screaming in agony and his body could not take it and he blacked out.

He was in a different place when he woke up. It was mountains there and a giant forest. He saw a road. 'Maybe if i follow the road. Then i might end up in the sky kingdom.' thought Jack. He started to follow the road until he met two red dragons with giant wings. ''Halt Nightwing!'' Said the guard dragon

'Nightwing?' Thought Jack he looked all over his body. It was all black and the wing membranes had stars all over them. He did also have a tail blade. 'Wonder why i have a tail blade? Those two dragons don't have one on their tails.' Thought Jack.

''Didn't you hear me Nightwing?'' Said the guard that had told him a few seconds ago.

''Huh?'' Asked Jack. ''No sorry i didn't hear you. What did you say?''

''No more games! You are coming with us. Scarlet might want another Nightwing to fight in the arena.'' Said the guard.

Jack got hit in the head by one of the guards tails hard before he could react.

Jack was in a cage when he woke up again. The room was very open. he saw a throne when he looked around as well. 'Must be the throne room.' Thought Jack. Jack spotted another dragonet in the cage as well. she was not awake that was for sure. He looked closer she was breathing at least.

The doors to the throne room opened and through the door came a red dragon that might the one the guards called scarlet. She came storming towards the cage. ''Ah i see you are finally awake.'' Said Scarlet.

Jack growled. ''Wasn't a very pleasant sleep either.''

Scarlet didn't seem to care at all. ''I am going to give you away to princess Burn as a gift. She likes to slaughter unusual dragons such as yourself and place them on the wall as trophies. The same goes for that sandwing there. She doesn't have a poisonous tail bard like all other sandwings. And you look like you are a Nightwing-sandwing hybrid as well but your mother must have been a nightwing and your father a sandwing. Tell me what is your name?''

'Oh shit what is my dragon name? Fuck. Wait i got an idea.' Thought Jack

''Well? Are you going to answer?'' Asked Scarlet.

''Dusk.'' Answered Jack.

Scarlet started to laugh. ''I am going to ask Burn to let me watch as she slowly kills you. Oh yes that would be thrilling.''

Dusk/Jack just growled.

And that was the last he saw of Scarlet and her guards for a while since they were going to watch dragons get killed in the arena.

''When did you get in here?'' asked a voice behind Jack. Jack turned around to find the sandwing dragonet up and stretching.

''Must have been a few hours ago.'' answered Jack.

''Me and my friends have been captured here for over two weeks. We were on our way to the sea kingdom but got captured when we were flying over the Sky Kingdom.'' Said the sandwing.

Jack nodded. ''I never got your name either.''

''It's sunny.'' Answered Sunny.

Jack nodded again ''My name is Dusk.''

Sunny soon saw Dusk's tail barb. ''So you are a hybrid as well?'' asked Sunny.

Dusk looked confused but then remembered. ''Oh, yeah that's what Scarlet said at least.''

Jack wasn't the best to keep secret's so he decided to just drop the act. ''Okay Sunny i have something i gotta tell. My name is actually Jack and i was sent to help you guys with the prophecy. I am actually not a born dragon either. I am what we in my world call humans.''

Sunny looked confused, scared and thoughtful at the same time trying to register everything Dusk had said. ''So wait you are not a real dragon but a transformed scavenger? And you said your real name is Jack? And you said you were sent to help us with the prophecy?''

Dusk just nodded. ''I don't like to lie in front of people. But can you please not tell the other dragonet's before i say i am ready to tell them?''

Sunny nodded. ''Sure but i don't like to lie in front of people either but if it needs to stay between us then i will keep the secret.''

''Thanks. You are a very friendly dragonet you know that?'' Said Dusk.

''I know, the others think that too. I always try to stay positive and happy.'' Said Sunny

Dusk nodded. 'I think i have just made a new friend. Heck, i might have made a new best friend.' Thought Dusk.

''What's the deal with this war?'' Asked Dusk.

''It started twenty years ago when the sandwing queen Oasis was assassinated. She had three daughters Blaze, Burn and Blister. It was fighting over the throne and they quickly got the other tribes into the war as well. That's how it started at least.''

''Well it's nice to know the background of this war and how it started. But we gotta find a way to get out of here. We won't come far if we don't.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny nodded ''I haven't seen the others in over two weeks and i am getting sick of this cage.''


	2. Chapter 2 The Escape

**Ok so here is the next chapter of the story. I know that everything is not 100% correct in comparison to the book but remember that i have not read the books. I only know what i have read from other fanfictions and what i have searched up to write this story. I liked to write this one but i felt like i didn't do my best at all times. But here it is enjoy.**

Dusk and Sunny were trapped in the cage for days. They quickly became good friends. It also helped that they were the same type of hybrid too. Dusk learned a lot about his type of dragon while he and Sunny talked. Sunny talked about the other dragonet's very often too. Dusk learned quickly who each of them was. Clay was the big and kind brother while Glory was the sarcastic one, Tsunami was the bossy one and Starflight was the bookworm. And Sunny was the little sister.

Dusk was thinking a LOT the days he was in the cage with Sunny. He was thinking about his brother and his parents and the few friends he had on Earth. He wanted to go home but at the same time, he didn't. He had already made a good friend in a few days. He felt like he could not leave this world as long as he was friends with this dragonet. He had overheard the guards say that Burn was on her way to the Skywing Kingdom. This made him panic on the inside since that meant that they had to escape in a few days at most. They needed a plan.

Dusk looked around the room he was in. Any potential escape routes? maybe not. he sighed.

That got Sunny's attention. ''Something wrong?'' Asked Sunny.

Dusk shook his head. ''No, i am just trying to find a way to escape.''

Sunny nodded in understanding. ''Found anything?''

Dusk shook his head again. ''No.''

Sunny had a lot on her mind too. 'Wonder if the others are still alive? Oh no Sunny don't think like that! You are always positive. Maybe we never should have escaped from under the mountain. But if we didn't then i would never have met Dusk. How can i keep his secret? I am horrible with secrets.'

Sunny was stressed and she was horrible at hiding it.

Dusk didn't understand what was going on with Sunny. He had a hard time knowing the body language of dragons and his autism didn't really help either. When he thought about it. Did he still have autism since he had a different body now? He didn't hope for it either.

''Sunny is something bothering you?'' Asked Dusk almost as he was uninterested.

''Yes i am so stressed right now. I want out of this cage. I want to fly so that i can relax a bit. I don't even know if the others are still alive.'' Sunny almost shouted the last part.

Dusk let out a Hmm. How could he help? He didn't know how to relax another dragon. Dusk could easily see that it was night or late evening through the windows that were in the throne room. maybe they should just go to sleep. He let out a yawn. He was tired. He just lay down and tried to sleep. He quickly noticed that Sunny just sat there trying to look through the windows, at the stars.

''Aren't you going to sleep Sunny?'' asked Dusk.

She just continued to watch through the windows. The cage was hanging in the middle of the room so it wasn't easy to look out through the windows. But it was possible to get glints of the majestic kingdom.

'It must be hard to grow up in a matter of a few days. They have lived under a mountain all their lives. They don't know anything else. They have seen a few dragons too in their lives.' Thought Dusk. He felt anger, sadness and sympathy.

''Sunny please go to sleep. I have tried being up whole nights you won't like it. Just try to stop thinking about everything for a few minutes.'' Said Dusk.

''AND HOW DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THAT DUSK? PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW I CAN STOP THINKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS, OUR DESTINY AND HOW WE ARE GOING TO ESCAPE! PLEASE EXPLAIN!'' She was shouting at him in anger and frustration.

Dusk just looked down not to meet with her furious eyes. He quickly got a wave of regret, sadness and a little feeling of betrayal? He had no idea what he was going to say. ''I-i don't know. I was just trying to help.'' Said Dusk not facing her.

Sunny's anger quickly melted away when she saw how he had reacted. 'Oh no, what have i done. How could i shout at him for something that was not his fault? It's not his fault that i am stressed and scared. I should say sorry to him.'

''Dusk. I should not have brought my anger out on you. I am so sorry.'' Said Sunny regretting her action.

Dusk sighed. ''It's fine. Just go please go to sleep Sunny.''

Sunny just lay down and let herself relax. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Clay, Starflight and Tsunami were all placed on top of pillars the day arrived. They had been there for two weeks. They all quickly got informed by a skywing by the name Peril that Sunny was held in a cage in the throne room because she was going to be a gift for Burn when she would come. Peril also told them that Glory was being used as a living artwork.

All three had fought in the arena. Clay had fought an icewing by the name Fjord. He almost lost too had it not been for Glory's Magical death spit as they call it. She had secretly helped him out without anyone noticing. Tsunami had fought a mad driven seawing named Gill. She and Starflight also fought scavengers and was later forced to fight each other. They both refused of course. And they had been on the pillars since then.

They had tried to escape but Peril had tricked them and had told Scarlet all about it. Peril had visited them and said sorry. The reason she did it was to keep Clay in the sky kingdom. Peril had said that tomorrow was Scarlet's hatching day and that Burn would arrive too. They would have to escape tomorrow. Peril had said that she would help this time and not betray them. Clay gave her a second chance.

**The next day**

Sunny woke up when she heard two guards talking.

''Have you heard? Burn is coming today.'' Said the first guard.

''Really? It's Queen Scarlet's hatching day as well.'' Said the second guard

Sunny overheard everything. 'Breakfast time. And Burn is coming today? Oh oh That means we need to escape today. I better wake Dusk up.'

She quickly got up and began waking Dusk up. She had quickly learned that he was a sleeper and the only way to make sure he got up fast was to stomp on his tail or blow fire on his tail. I tiny flame was often enough and she did just that.

''ow ow ow, Sunny! Why do you do this every morning? Aren't you supposed to be nice?'' Asked Dusk.

Sunny just laughed a little almost forgetting that they were in a cage. ''Why Dusk? Can't handle a little heat? You are a Sandwing-Nightwing hybrid.''

Dusk just snorted a little. He was not a morning dragon.

''Hey silence!'' Shouted one of the guards. ''Do you two even want breakfast?''

Dusk and Sunny didn't even make a sound after that.

''Good that you know your place.'' Said the guard smirking.

Dusk just growled.

They got some cow meat each for breakfast. It did not taste well. It tasted like it had been out in the sun for ages. It was old meat. But it was the only food they would get until evening.

Sunny told Dusk everything she had heard the guards say. Dusk said that they should wait a few hours before they should try escaping.

**A few hours later**

Burn had arrived to the sky kingdom and Scarlet wanted to present her the gifts she had been talking about. They arrived in the throne room.

''As you can see here Burn. Two hybrids for you to torture and have on your wall.'' Said Scarlet to Burn.

Burn smirked.''I accept these gifts Queen Scarlet. I cannot wait to torture them both.''

Scarlet smirked too. ''That would be thrilling to watch. What do you say we go to the arena Burn? I have some special fights arranged.''

Burn gave an evil smile. ''That would be very thrilling.'' Scarlet's favorite word was the only word good enough to describe it.

**In the Arena**

''Our first fight of the day will be Starflight the Nightwing of destiny against a group of Icewings.'' Announced Vermilion.

The fight was quickly canceled when a group of Nightwings arrived. Starflight recognized one of them. Morrowseer.

''HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT WITH MY FIGHT NIGHTWING?!'' yelled an angry Scarlet.

''We are here to pick up this Nightwing.'' Said Morrowseer.

''NO I WANT TO SEE HIM FIGHT THOSE ICEWINGS THERE. I DEMAND IT, IT'S MY HATCHING DAY!'' Yelled Scarlet.

The Nightwings began to breathe fire at the Icewings killing them all. ''There we took care of your Icewing problem.''

The Nightwings quickly went as they came.

Scarlet announced the next fight herself. ''I want Peril to fight Clay the mudwing.''

The guards got Clay down to the arena and Peril flew down herself. They began to act like they were fighting. But it failed so Peril told Clay to use his poison against Scarlet. Clay was confused since Glory was the one to have that ability. That got Glory's attention, she easily broke free and spat a stream of venom at Burn. Burn used Scarlet as a meat shield. Scarlet was thought to have died from the poison.

''Clay come closer I'll free your wings.'' Said Peril. She freed him so he quickly could fly up and free Tsunami too.

Clay got Tsunami out and flew back to Peril. ''Where is Sunny? And Glory?''

''Right here.'' Said Glory shifting her colors to yellow and purple.

Clay sighed in relief.

''Come i will show you the way to Sunny.'' Said Peril.

They made their way to the throne room where the cage was. Tsunami took care of the guards while Peril went to free Sunny and this other dragon that was in the cage.

Sunny quickly jumped out of the cage for a group hug. ''I have missed you guys.'' She was happy to see most of her friends. But where was Starflight? ''Guys where is Starflight?''

''Morrowseer came with a group of Nightwings and got him out. But he wouldn't bother getting us out.'' Said Tsunami snorting.

''Um sunny who is that?'' Said Glory pointing a claw at Dusk.

''Oh, that is Dusk. He is a hybrid like me. He was traveling at the borders of the Sky Kingdom and got caught.'' Said Sunny. That was the lie she and Dusk had come up with to keep the secret. She didn't like to lie to her friends but she was helping Dusk.

''Um hi, my name is Dusk and i am a Sandwing-Nightwing hybrid.'' Said Dusk trying to greet the others.

''We can get to know each other when we are out of this blasted Kingdom. But for now, let's escape.'' Said Tsunami with her bossy voice.

Dusk nodded in agreement. ''I agree. I am done with cages and skywings.'' Said Dusk.

Clay faced Peril again. ''Thank you for helping us Peril.''

Peril smiled. ''You are welcome. Now follow me so you guys can get out. I will lead you to the river.''

Peril navigeted the group out of the Sky kingdom and to the river.

''There you are out and free.'' Said Peril.

Clay looked sad. ''Aren't you coming with us?''

Peril shook her head. ''I am sorry Clay but i have to get out my mother and i have to go and see if Scarlet is dead.''

Clay nodded in understanding. ''Bye Peril. See you some other time.''

Peril gave a smile before she flew off.

''So can i come with you guys since i have nowhere else to go?'' Asked Dusk.

''Of course you can.'' Said Sunny.

''Sure.'' Said Clay.

Glory and Tsunami just said fine by me. Tsunami was a little supicous and she said she was going to keep an eye on him.

''Maybe we can go to the Mud Kingdom?'' Said Clay.

Dusk and Sunny liked the idea. ''yeah then we can find your parents.'' Said Sunny.

Clay nodded.''I wonder if my parents have missed me?''

Tsunami Smiled. ''I am sure they have.''

''Then it's decided. We are heading to the Mud Kingdom.'' announced Clay.

''We can follow the Diamond spray river. It leads to the Mud Kingdom and into the sea.'' Said Tsunami excitedly.

Yes Dusk could see himself travel with this group. He liked these dragons.


	3. Chapter 3 Bright Future

**This was fun. I loved writing the very first scene and the vision scene. I like the others as well but those two were the most fun to write. The first scene was both fun and cool to write and i liked the vision scene because it is going to have a meaning in the future. I am not going to spoil my plans just yet. But you will see.**

**I got a comment on the first chapter that i want to answer. MYTHICBOY said that he too liked Lightning striking which is an amazing story btw. And he hoped for SunnyxOC. Now i am not gonna spoil anything MYTHICBOY so you will have to wait. :)**

**(This is a scene where you can imagine a camera flying towards Pyrrhia with the female voice from the first chapter telling you all this. I have a song for this scene as well. **

**Reign of the Septims. The theme song for Elder scrolls Oblivion works very good with this scene.)**

The Ocean. Big and blue. You can see a land in the distance. A land with tall mountains. A land with desserts. A land with rainforests. A land with snow and ice. It is getting closer and closer as you fly over the ocean.

Pyrrhia. A big continent with seven different tribes of dragons living there. Mudwings, Seawings, Sandwings, Skywings, Icewings, Nightwings and Rainwings. The continent is at war.

It will not last much longer. The dragonets are on their way, With a companion from another world. Dusk. He has a gift. He can see the future. He will have a choice when the war is over. He can choose to stay or be sent back to his own world.

**The camera switching from Pyrrhia in a flash of light to our heroes who is located near the Skywing Kingdom.**

Clay was looking at Peril as she was flying back to the Sky Kingdom again. They had chosen the Mud Kingdom as their next location and the Sea Kingdom after that. It would take several days to travel to the Mud Kingdom too. Clay could not wait. He was going home. He was going to see his family for the first time. He was excited.

''Um, Guys? We got company.'' Said Dusk.

The others looked up in the sky towards the Sky Kingdom. Burn. She was searching for them. Together with some Sandwing guards. They had to get away. How could they get away?

'Glory can camouflage and Tsunami is not visible under the water. I am not as visible either under the water. But what about Dusk and Sunny?' Thought Clay 'Maybe if sunny get herself full of mud? Then she can hold on to me when we are swimming without Burn noticing. But what about Dusk? Hmm. Maybe he can swim as well?

''What if Glory change her scale colors and the rest of us swim?'' Suggested Clay.

Glory just shrugged while the others thought about it.

''It might work. But we don't have a lot of time so we better start now.'' Said Dusk. he had always loved water even as a human. His father, uncle and grandfather were all fishermen as well. Sunny on the other hand preferred to keep herself dry. Sandwings don't really like water. They prefer being dry. Clay didn't mind water as long as it wasn't freezing. Tsunami loved water because Seawing and Glory like Sunny liked being dry.

They went through the plan and got to work. Sunny rolled around in the mud even though she hated it thinking it was too slimy and wet. Everyone except for glory jumped in the river and started to swim. It took hours to swim such long distances and they had to go to the surface of the river to get air multiple times. The river was deep and had more than enough space to have at least five dragons swimming side by side.

They had not seen a single Sand or Skywing in a few hours and everyone was ready for some sleep. They would reach the Mudkingdom in a few days. Dusk was exhausted. He collapsed on the riverbank. He was fast asleep. Clay and Sunny had to drag him to the campfire so he wouldn't get too cold. Sunny decided to sleep near him that night.

Tsunami, Glory and Clay were talking about what they would do the next day. ''Maybe we should search for Starflight?'' Asked Clay.

Tsunami agreed. ''We need him as well if we should continue. We can't visit the Mud Kingdom before we have him back. Even if we have to travel to the Ice Kingdom and back.''

''But you don't know how to read a map.'' Said a voice behind them.

All three turned around to greet their missing friend. Starflight. ''Starflight.'' Said the others almost yelling.

He smiled as he engaged in a group hug. He then saw the Nightwing sleeping beside Sunny. ''You found a replacement?'' He asked sadly.

Glory then rolled her eyes. ''Of course not dummy. He asked us if he could travel with us since he has nowhere else to go. Plus he is a hybrid. He just like myself is not part of the prophecy.''

Starflight gave a smile.

Tsunami was curious why had the Nightwings picked him up in the first place? She would get her answers easily. Starflight was easy to get information out of since he was scared of being hurt. ''Now Starflight. Why did the nightwings take you? Is there something important you are hiding from us? You are taken by Nightwings and you suddenly just appear out of the blue. Explain it. Now!'' Said Tsunami.

Starflight seemed a little scared of Tsunami. ''T-they gave me orders. They want me to make sure we choose Blister because it would benefit the Nightwings.''

''Thank you Starflight. I just want to make sure i can trust everyone here.'' Said Tsunami. ''Now i am still a little suspicious of Dusk. We don't know if he is lying about being captured. What if he is a spy.''

Dusk had woken up a few moments after Starflight had appeared and he was hearing everything. He was not gonna lie. Tsunami scared him a little bit. She was the type of dragon that you didn't want to mess with. ''So that's what you think of me? A spy really? You think i am a spy?''

Tsunami turned around to see Dusk giving the ''are you really serious with me now'' face. ''Well we don't know you at all and you haven't told us more than your name and why you were captured.''

''You want to know why? Because i don't remember, okay. I don't remember why i was flying through the Sky Kingdom. I don't remember my parents, my home or anything for that matter.'' Said Dusk faking his crying. This was all of course a lie. But he had to protect his secret for a while before he thought he was ready to share the truth. Sunny knew it but no one else.

All four looked shocked. How could they know? Tsunami and Clay looked the most shocked while Glory looked more sympathetic and Starflight was more confused.

Dusk went back to his spot beside Sunny. He chose to sleep near her because he trusted her the most. ''I am just gonna sleep. I don't want to talk about family and home. I feel sad whenever i talk about it.''

The others gave nods of understanding.

He drifted to sleep in a few moments.

* * *

**(Okay, so i got a song for this scene as well. Mountains of Thunder. It is a song from World of Warcraft. And the song itself is from a zone in the game called Storm Peaks. Skip to 1:53 seconds into the song to hear the part which is for this scene.)**

Dusk found himself in a weird place. No light but no darkness either like he was in a place between the two. he looked around himself. He started to walk around. He found himself watching what looked like a big screen but in reality, it wasn't. It was something else. But what?

He saw images flashing on the screen. It was like a video. He saw what looked like an older version of himself. There was music too. Mountains of Thunder. He remembered that song. He saw his older self walking to the top of a snowy mountain. It was snowing heavily there. But then he saw what looked like a baby dragon and a female helping it through the snow. Sunny? What was she doing there? They stopped at the top of the mountain. They were looking out on Pyrrhia.

''This must be the future.'' He said to himself. ''But how long into the future?''

It had stopped snowing in the vision. The sun was shining and there were no clouds either. He saw that He and Sunny vanished from the vision and the baby was now an adult. He stood there proudly on the top of the mountain. It was no longer snowy either. The top of the mountain was now rocky and full of grass and flowers. The baby now adult dragon had dark gold colored scales. He was a Nightwing-Sandwing hybrid just like him and Sunny.

The screen was now dark. He was absolutely sure that it was a vision of the future. But how? He doesn't have any powers. or did he? Dusk didn't know anything about Nightwings so how could he know? Anyways, the vision must be at least five or six years into the future. He had learned that dragons age extremely fast. Dragons reach adulthood at the age of eight. So having hatchlings at the age of twelve of thirteen was normal here.

But wait had he seen his son in that vision? If he had then that would mean that he and Sunny must get together in the near future right? He blushed a little at that thought. Sunny was cute but he wasn't ready for that kind of stuff yet. 'Maybe after the war.' he thought.

* * *

Dusk woke up very thirsty. He slowly made his way to the river and started to drink some water. He quickly noticed the three moons all up on the night sky. They were beautiful. They had only one moon on earth. That one too was beautiful but seeing three moons at the same time was something else. He sat now near the river and just listened to nature for a few moments. The sounds of the river were calming. He could also hear an owl. All of this reminded him of earth. Did he miss it? He wasn't sure. Did he really miss earth? He would have to find out some other time.

He heard footsteps. He turned around to find Sunny awake. She yawned. ''What are you doing up so late?''

Dusk looked away. ''I..i had a vision. I saw the future. At least a moment of the future.''

Sunny gasped. ''You have Nightwing powers? What did you see?''

Dusk took a deep breath. ''I saw both of us and a dragonet on top of a snowy mountain looking out on Pyrrhia. The vision suddenly changed and the dragonet was an adult. The snow on the mountain had also melted when it changed. The mountain was full of rocks and grass with flowers of all colors.''

Sunny didn't have words. ''How long into the future do you think this is?'' She asked.

''I don't know.'' Said Dusk with a sigh. ''Maybe it is a possible future? I don't really know.''

Sunny didn't know what to think. Would they end up together in the future? This kinda scared her but at the same time got her a little bit happy. She didn't know why. At least this proved that they would survive the war. This was a little stressful to think about. She could focus more on this when their task was done.

''Just so you know Sunny. This scares me a little as well. And i am not ready and i think you aren't either. I don't want to focus on something like this yet.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny nodded in agreement. ''we can see after the war is over.''

Dusk nodded. ''I don't know about you but i am going back to sleep. This was a little stressful to think about.''

Both of them went back to their spot around what was left of the campfire.

''Good night Sunny.'' Said Dusk.

''Good night Dusk.'' Said Sunny.

They both were asleep after a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mud Kingdom

Dusk was the last one to wake up. He was a heavy sleeper, And not a morning dragon. Plus he and the other had not gone to sleep before it was late. And the fact that he had woken up in the middle of the night because of a vision, which again had woken Sunny up. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to let her know.' He thought as he made his way to the river bank to drink a little. The others were preparing for the Mud Kingdom. He could see that Clay was really excited about this. Dusk, On the other hand, wasn't really excited to walk around in the mud. He never liked it as a human and don't like it now either. He was excited for one thing though. He wanted to get to know Starflight more. since he was half Nightwing and all. Sunny had told him in the Sky Kingdom that Starflight didn't know much about his own kind so Dusk didn't expect to learn much if he asked him.

Dusk was really thirsty this morning. He then spotted a big fish in the water. Looked like a salmon. He really liked salmon as a human. It was one of his favorite fish. He made a jump for it. He missed, he had grabbed the fish's tail but it had slipped out of his paw. And he was left wet and cold with an irritated look on his face. Glory, Sunny and Starflight had watched the whole thing. Glory and Starflight laughed while Sunny was giggling. Dusk decided to laugh with them.

Clay and Tsunami had gone hunting breakfast. Tsunami went down in the river and Clay went into the woods looking for rabbits. Clay didn't really like the hunting part he mostly liked the eating part which wasn't unusual. At least for him.

Tsunami had caught seven big fish. One for each dragonet. While Clay had caught a few rabbits and some small birds. Dusk decided to eat fish instead of rabbits and birds and he didn't regret it a moment either. Tsunami thought the same. Fish was better food. Starflight ate fish as well while Sunny ate one the rabbit. Dusk didn't think she liked fish. Maybe it was a Sandwing thing. They were desert dragons after all. Glory just disappeared during the meal and came back moments later with fruit. Guess she isn't a fan of meat. Clay was a type of dragon that could eat anything. He loved food. He always asked about food because he was always hungry.

They began to fly towards the Mud Kingdom after breakfast. Dusk had to admit that he loved the feeling of flying. He had butterflies in his stomach every time he closed his wing and dove towards the ground and opened them in the last second. The others told him not to do that since it was dangerous. And he agreed not to do it anymore even though he didn't want to agree to it. Flying gave him a feeling he had never experienced before. He felt free and happy. The feeling of cold air against his scales was wonderful.

Sunny saw this from the moment they got in the air. ''Fun huh?'' Asked Sunny smiling.

Dusk grinned. ''You have no idea.''

It was a sunny day. No clouds in sight and blue sky. Perfect for flying.

The others liked this weather as well. Glory seemed to like it the most. She had a happy smile on her face the entire time. Clay looked like he could not contain his excitement. He was going home for the first time. Starflight was smiling as well. He enjoyed the fine weather and the sight of the ocean in the distance. Tsunami also smiled when she saw the ocean in the distance for the first time. That was her home.

Dusk spotted the marshlands. It wasn't far. That was the Mud Kingdom. Not the prettiest of lands he has seen. He was used to ocean and mountains and snow. So seeing swamps like this was new. They had swamps in Norway as well but not like these. The group spotted what looked like a battlefield. The last battle had not been long ago. A few days at most. Dead Icewings and Mudwings were scattered all over the place.

The others had looked at the bodies in disgust.

Dusk sighed ''Why it's necessary for this to go on i don't know, but it was stupid of the Sandwing sisters to drag the other tribes into this. None of us should have anything to do with this.'' He looked at the others. It looked like they agreed.

They could see houses of mud when they got deeper into the Kingdom. They were everywhere. Mudwings all over the place. They were all in groups. Not a single one alone. Clay wondered why. Where were the parents?

Clay spotted a small Mudwing looking at him. He smiled at her. She flew off to her group.

Dusk, Starflight, Sunny and Tsunami stayed back while Glory and Clay went into the village. Dusk was curious about the Mudwings actually. He wondered how their families worked. Since there were so many groups of them. Not a single Mudwing alone.

He could see on Tsunami's expression that she too was curious.

''Do you think he will find them?'' He asked Tsunami.

''I don't know. I hope he gets to meet them.'' Answered Tsunami.

''I hope mine miss me'' Beamed Sunny.

''I am sure they do.'' Said Dusk. ''Wonder if my parents miss me?''

Sunny nuzzled him. ''i think they do. But they don't know that you are here, do they?''

Dusk shook his head. ''No.''

''I am sure your parents miss you Dusk. Where ever they are.'' Said Tsunami smiling. Starflight nodded in agreement.

Dusk smiled back. ''Thanks guys.''

It took a few hours but Glory and Clay returned. Clay looked half disappointed.

Tsunami ran to Clay's side and asked. ''So did you get to meet them?''

Clay looked at her with a sad expression and nodded. ''My mom sold my egg for two cows. But i met my brothers and sisters.'' He said the last part with a smile.

Dusk got a little confused. ''Wait wait wait. Your mother sold your egg? What the heck kind of a parent does that?''

Glory stepped in. ''apparently Mudwing parents don't care about their younglings. They lay their eggs and the dragonets have to survive on their own. The first one to hatch in the group is the bigwing and is the leader of the group. Clay was supposed to be the bigwing but since his egg was taken.''

Dusk nodded. ''Okay i understand now. Thanks.''

Tsunami looked towards the sea. That was their next destination. ''Maybe we should continue?''

Dusk grinned. ''I could go for a swim right now.'' He nudged Sunny. ''What about you Sunny?''

''Eep, no i like being dry.'' Said Sunny.

Starflight and Glory nodded in agreement.

They then continued as normal. They started to fly to the Sea so they could meet the Seawings. Tsunami was excited about this. Her dream about meeting her kind finally coming true. As quick as night became day turned to night. And they were setting up a camp before they knew it. Two hours pass by and everyone is asleep, except for Dusk. He was thinking. He was thinking about everything. All his choices from the moment he arrived in this world to now. Had he done the right choices? Are the dragons that sent him here pleased with his work so far?

He didn't know. Was there any right or wrong when it came to all this? Maybe that was for him to find out later on. He absolutely did not regret befriending Sunny and the others. He quite liked Sunny. She was his best friend right now. He didn't have all that many friends on Earth because he was weird. Well, others said he was weird. He was different. He had another way of thinking.

They had followed the river. Starflight called it the Diamond Spray river. He said that it led to the ocean. It wasn't unusual that rivers went out in the ocean so of course, it leads to the ocean. There were no clouds this night. All the stars were out and the moons shone brightly. It was beautiful. This was a normal site on the cold winter nights on earth. He loved it, he always did.

It was really hot on this night as well. A night swim could be refreshing. Dusk had always liked swimming as well. As a human, he would do front flips and backflips when he jumped into the water. The water in the river was cold but not so cold that he would freeze to death. It was that refreshing kind of cold. He began to swim down the river looking around. he found a spot where there was no stream from the river. It was kind of a mini-cauldron. He relaxed. The warm wind felt nice combined with the cold river.

Sunny woke up when she didn't feel and warmth from Dusk. It was like he wasn't there. She looked around the camp. No Dusk in sight. Wait? where was Dusk? She decided to get up. She was sure he hadn't gone for a flight. He would have woken everyone up with that. No, he liked to swim, even if it was kind of unusual for any other dragon tribe than Seawings to like swimming. She was just gonna follow the river til she found him. It didn't take her long. She found him in the water relaxing. He had his eyes closed too.

''Dusk?'' Asked Sunny checking if he was awake.

''Huh? Sunny? What are you doing up so late?'' Said Dusk confused.

Sunny looked confused as well. ''What are you doing up so late? Did you even go to sleep in the first place Dusk?''

Dusk shook his head.''Nope. I had too much on my mind.''

Sunny sat down next to him, on the dry land of course. ''Like what?'' She asked with a puzzled expression.

Dusk sighed. ''I have been thinking about all the choices i have done up to now. Was it right of me to tell you about the vision? Was it right to let myself be captured? Was it right to lie to the others?''

Sunny shook her head. ''You look at everything wrong.''

Dusk stared her in the eyes. ''How?'' He asked.

''You don't look at the positive side of the things. It was not right of you to lie to the others. The reason you did it was to keep your secret safe and i understand that, but the others will be mad at you later on when they find out that you lied to them. The reason i am happy you told me was because that means that you trust me enough to tell me about a vision of the future. And you said too that it might be a possible future, not the future. The future depends on the choices we make.'' Said Sunny with a smile.

Dusk didn't do anything. He just sat there thinking. 'What if that future wasn't a real one? Do some dragons have the power to make false visions?'

Sunny had started to go back. She looked back at him. ''Are you coming?''

Dusk nodded.

They flew back to the camp and landed very careful not to wake the others. It took Dusk a while to fall asleep but he did eventually. Sunny fell asleep way faster than Dusk. Probably because she was quite tired.

A dark shadow stood on a hilltop looking down at the dragonets. He was grinning. He had succeeded in making false visions and dreams for other dragons. He had made Dusk have a so-called vision where he saw something he wanted to happen. That vision could happen but it was very unlikely. This dragon knew what Dusk's vision was too. He had a great laugh when he saw it himself. This dragon was an animus of course. He liked using his powers to trick other dragons or ruin their days. It was fun. He flew away as fast as he had got there. He had followed the Dragonets since the Sky Kingdom. He was a Rainwing. But he wasn't lazy or stupid as his tribe was. No, he was an animus spy for Burn. And he was going back to her to report that they were going to the Sea.

**Okay so the vision in the last chapter was fake, but Dusk does have the power to have visions of the future. I am going to say that. And i am going to answer another comment from MYTHICBOY. I am not gonna write the chapters longer that's my answer to that. I like them around 2K words since then i can upload weekly. But if i have to write them any longer than 2,5K words it will take time. Plus i am bad at writing long chapters as well with my longest ever being around 3,2K words Anyways enjoy the chapter see you guys next week. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sea

He hated his kind. He was disgusted by them. He hated how lazy and useless Rainwings was. Just sleeping in the sun and eating fruit that was all they did. He was nothing like them. He was a spy and an animus. He had been taken by one of Burn's soldiers when he was an egg. He was glad they did too. He didn't like the rainforest at all. All the insects and the muddy ground was more than enough to make him stay out of that place. He was now on his way to Burn's stronghold to report. He was a very fast flier so he didn't use much time to reach the kingdom of sand. Only a day or two at most.

He had only used a few hours from the diamond spray delta to the rainforest where he was now. He wasn't down in the rainforest. No i hated the place more than enough he was flying over it. He was sure that he was the fastest rainwing alive. Mostly because the rest of the rainwings is too lazy to even fly.

Burn had flown back to her palace in te kingdom of sand. She was angry. Very angry. Those stupid dragonets had ruined her plan. She had sent her spy after them a while after she had stopped looking for them with her guards. She had more important things to do. She had stolen a rainwing egg to be her spy eight years ago. That rainwing was the best spy she had. She had gotten a letter from her spy just a few hours ago. He was on his way to the stronghold. Her stronghold was the palace of Queen oasis eighteen years ago. She had claimed it as her stronghold around that time as well. She had not done much with it since then. Only mounting a few heads of traitors at the top to show that she was not messing around.

The spy had arrived just a few minutes ago. Burn was almost excited for the news. She knew it involved the dragonets of destiny of course. Since her spy had told her a few details in his letter.

The opened slightly. ''Princess Burn? You have a guest'' Said a voice behind the door. One of her servants.

''Let him in.'' Said Burn.

''Greetings mother'' Said her spy, her son. He was treated as her son since he was in a way. He was the only dragon she ever smiled to. She had raised him to be a spy but she also raised him as her son. Burn was maybe the least fit dragoness to have a child. She didn't care for children. She proved this six years back when she had tracked down the icewing that stole that Skywing egg, she had dropped the egg from a cliff without a second thought.

Her son was bowing.

''Oh for the love of the three moons don't bow to me Thunder. You should not bow to me.'' Burn said annoyed. ''Do you have any news of the dragonets?''

She had chosen the name Thunder because she wanted her spy to have a terrifying name.

Thunder nodded. ''They are heading towards the sea. The little seawing wants to meet her family. I think she will be disappointed with Queen Coral. I also planted a fake vision in one of the nightwings. The hybrid to be exact.''

Burn smiled. ''Very good my dear. You have been of great help. Good, we have skywings patrolling the area they are in.''

Thunder grinned ''I am happy i could help mother.''

* * *

Our group was very close to the sea. They were all able to see it in the distance. They had woken up for just about an hour ago and Dusk felt happy. This was going to be a good day. He closed his eyes and smiled. The landscape was beautiful. Lush forests were under them and he could see the tall mountains of the sky Kingdom when he looked east and when he looked west he could something that looked a lot like a rainforest?

He looked towards Tsunami. He could see how excited she was. She was ready. Dusk too was ready. It was a long time since the last time he had been swimming in the sea. It was late winter/early spring when he had been teleported away from earth. So the sea was naturally cold at that time of the year. So it had been at least eight to nine months since the last time he had been in the ocean. He looked around in the group and it looked like everyone was happy. Even Glory, and she was known to be a little grumpy. Glory's scales were now pink which Dusk had guessed meant happy.

They were only hours away now.

* * *

A day had passed by and they were sleeping in the forest right next to the beach. All the dragonets were piled up together sleeping. Dusk woke up to rays of sunlight hitting his face through the thick forest. He was sleeping next to Sunny with his wing draped over her. He had found out that this was normal. The others had done this under the mountain every night. Dusk had to admit that he felt a lot more secure when he had a pair of wings draped over him. The wings that were draped over him belonged to Glory and Starflight. It was also a great way to keep each other warm during the night when it was a lot colder.

Dusk tried to get out of the pile without waking the others. He wasn't even close at succeeding as he woke up most of the group. The only one left sleeping was Clay. That didn't really shock Dusk at all.

''Well look who is up.'' Tsunami said annoyed to get waken up early.

Dusk was trying very hard not to laugh.

Sunny giggled and Starflight just sat there on a rock rubbing his eyes.

''Why don't we wake up like this every morning.'' Glory said sarcastically.

Dusk rolled his eyes at Glory's comment. ''I am ready for a bath.'' Said Dusk walking towards the sea.

''I will never understand why you like water so badly.'' Said Sunny to Dusk. She looked back at Starflight which was sitting on top of that rock. He shrugged.

''I have no clue.'' He said. ''Glory?''

''Nope.'' Said Glory.

It didn't take long before they saw Dusk swimming on his back. He had a big smile on his face. He loved swimming way too much. It didn't take long before Tsunami was running towards the sea too. She flew a few meters up in the air before she let herself fall towards the ocean with a big splash. She landed right beside Dusk who yelped when he saw her falling towards the water. Both Dusk and Tsunami ended up laughing together while swimming.

Sunny could not do anything else than smile at the sight. 'Maybe Tsunami will trust Dusk more now that they have something in common.' She thought.

Sunny looked back at where they had been sleeping. Clay was still there. He had not moved a single muscle. She would have to wake him up. She sighed This was normal. She made her way to Clay's sleeping form to wake him up. She would have to shake him to get him up. And that is what she did. It did not work. She then remembered that Clay was ticklish on his stomach. That got him up in no time.

''I am up i am up.'' Clay said with a yawn.

Glory was laying on the beach relaxing in the sun. She then rolled on her back and opened her eyes. She spotted red dots flying towards them. Skywings. ''Guys, Skywing patrol.'' Yelled Glory to the others. Dusk and Tsunami came running from the sea to hide with the others. The dragonet's dove into the forest and remained silent.

The patrol flew right over the dragonets without knowing that they were there.

Dusk sighed in relieve. ''That was a close one.'' He said.

Sunny nodded from under his dark wing. ''Too close.''

Tsunami had now decided that they had to continue. Everyone followed her since she was the leader of the group.

* * *

**(Okay so i got some music you guys can listen to this scene. NFS The Run stage 4 intro music is perfect for this scene. This first sentences is like a small intro to the Sea Kingdom. Think of it as images of the islands.)**

The bay of thousand scales. Also called the tail of Pyrrhia. Thousand islands. Perfect place to hide something.

Since Tsunami was the only one to be able to breathe underwater, so the others would have to be in the summer palace.

The dragonet's had been flying for four days. Only resting when they found an island. And even then the rest only lasted for a couple of hours at a time before they had to start flying again in fear of the Skywing patrols finding them. Dusk was worried, why? Because he could sense a storm. How? He didn't know. He saw black clouds getting closer and closer as they were flying. He had sensed the storm for a day and they could clearly see it now.

It started to rain. Heavy rain and strong winds. Lightning struck the water a few hundred meters away.

''WE HAVE TO FIND A PLACE TO WAIT OUT THIS STORM!'' Dusk Yelled to the others.

''THERE!'' Tsunami yelled back as she pointed to a cave on a small island.

'Perfect.' Dusk thought. 'An extremely small cave for all of us.'

Everyone got in the cave. It was just big enough for all six of them. Dusk found himself a comfy spot right next to one of the walls. There was some wood in the cave. Probably washed up with the tide. It was dry as well. Could be used to make a campfire.

''There is dry wood here.'' Dusk said. ''We can make a campfire if we need to. I don't know if nightwings have fire but i know sandwings do so maybe i can learn to breathe fire.''

''I can teach you if you want'' Said Clay.

Dusk nodded. ''Sure but maybe we should wait out this storm first.'' He peaked his head out of the cave. The storm was still going on and it looked like it was night soon too.

Clay smiled. ''It is freezing in here.''

''I agree we need a fire to keep us warm.'' Glory said shivering.

They made a fire and fell asleep.

* * *

Dusk found himself in that strange room again. The one with no light but no dark either. This time there was no screen. But he saw a vision. A rainwing. Fierce and dangerous.

He and Dusk were fighting during a thunderstorm.

''You will not defeat me. I am going to make sure that my mother becomes queen.'' Said the rainwing.

Dusk spat some blood on the ground after being hit in the face. ''i am afraid that's not how prophecy's work.'' Dusk used his fire against the rainwing and missed. He also tried to hit the rainwing with his poisonous tail but failed at that too. The rainwing was quick to dodge the attacks before sending several blows back. The rainwing hit his attacks more often than Dusk since he was trained to fight and Dusk barely knew anything about fighting.

There was lightning striking all around them. And the loudest thunder Dusk had ever heard. It was also raining a lot. Dusk knew he was defeated. He was tired and every part of him hurt.

Dusk could feel his future self's pain and he did not look forward to this.

''I am not gonna kill you, yet. I will look forward to our next meeting.'' The rainwing said with a grin. An evil looking grin.

Dusk looked up confused at him. ''Who are you?''

The rainwing snickered. ''You can call me Thunder. Son of Burn.''

The vision ended with that.

* * *

Dusk woke up after that vision. his stomach hurts. He had to take a walk. He hadn't piled up with the others this night. He didn't know why but he felt like sleeping next to the wall instead. The cave was warm after the campfire so he wasn't worried about getting cold. He was more worried about stabbing someone with his tail which he often forgot about. He was careful with it and tried not to use it on someone.

Dusk glanced back at the cave. 'I hope i didn't wake up anyone this time.' He thought.

The storm had calmed down and there was no more rain. Just a light breeze with a few clouds now. He could see stars between the clouds. A beautiful sight as always.

He sat down on the beach of the small island. 'Thunder, He said he was the son of burn. Not good. He was probably her personal spy. A rainwing spy? probably the most perfect assassin with their deadly venom and camouflage abilities. He was going to be tricky to deal with in the future. I don't think i will tell the others about this. It's for the best.' He thought.

He started to walk back to the cave.

Thunder was sitting on a nearby island. ''So he had a real vision this time. I better keep an eye on those dragonet's some more time before i fly back to mother.'' He said thoughtfully. He had followed them from the beach where they had spotted the skywing patrol. He had flown back to the sea to spy on the dragonet's some more. Burn wanted him to continue with this. He was going to take care of Dusk. Thunder needed him out of the way to continue his plans. He had also sensed the vision. Thunder had enchanted a necklace to sense visions. A useful tool. That didn't mean he could see what was shown in the visions.

He grinned as he thought about it all. This was going to be fun.

**Okay, so i am late with this one. I am trying to upload at least once every week but i ****didn't have much time last week because of exams and school. You guys get the idea. So we now know who this mysterious spy of ours is. And our heroes are on their way to meet Queen Coral and the seawings. I am going to try to stay true to The Lost Heir in the next 2-3 chapters but at the same time make my own version of it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Summer palace

Dusk woke up again after that night's event. That vision scared him greatly. To think that a dragon had been following them for so long. The others were up as well. Getting ready for the long flight to find the Seawings. Should he tell the others? Warn them of the danger to come. Probably, did he want to? No. Did he have to? No. But he could not see his friends get hurt by that dragon.

They were all still in that cave. The campfire was only a few charred wood pieces. And they didn't have any food. Tsunami had gone out to get breakfast. Not that he complained but he was getting tired of fish and he saw that the others thought that as well. Sadly there weren't a lot of options. They could eat crabs and lobsters but those were either too small or too hard to get, plus the only ones to probably eat that would be Clay or Tsunami. Tsunami returned again with a few fish, a giant crab and a few shells.

Sunny looked at the shells. ''What are does?''

''They are shells. You open them and eat the meat inside.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny tried to open one but had a hard time.

''Let me try?'' Asked Dusk.

Sunny gave him the shell and he opened it with ease. ''How?'' Asked Sunny.

Dusk gave a grin. ''It's easy.''

Sunny then whispered. ''Did you eat lot's of these as human?''

Dusk shook his head. ''No. Never liked shells.''

''Then how do you know how to open them?'' Asked Sunny.

''I'll tell you later.'' Whispered Dusk.

Sunny nodded.

**A few hours later **

Ocean and small islands as far as the eye can see. Nothing else. It was a beautiful sight but gets boring quickly. Everyone was bored and there wasn't a lot they could do about it. They landed on another island. This one was quite small. with just a few palm trees and some rocks.

''We need a break.'' Tsunami said walking towards the ocean to take a swim.

''I agree, but is there any food here?'' Asked Clay.

Starflight looked around. The palm trees. There were coconuts hanging from them. ''Yes. There is food here. Coconuts.'' Said Starflight pointing at the coconuts hanging from the palm trees.

''What is a coconut?'' Asked Sunny curiously.

''It is a type of fruit Sunny.'' Answered Starflight.

''Oooohh'' Said Sunny.

Tsunami was swimming around. It was a lot heavier to swim in the ocean than in lakes and rivers. The ocean was beautiful though. There were coral reefs everywhere with fish in all the colors Tsunami could think of. Breathtaking. She saw a shadow swimming beside her. It was fast. She now felt something or someone drag in her tail. She was dragged onto the beach by two seawings.

''Who are you and what are you doing this far out in the ocean.'' Asked one of them.

''My name is Tsunami and i was simply going for a swim while my friends were resting.'' Said Tsunami glaring at the two guards.

''Wait, Riptide look at her patterns.'' Said one of the guards.

''Royalty.'' Said Riptide with a gasp.

''Wait what!?'' Said Tsunami.

''You are the missing heir.'' Said Riptide.

''We need to inform Queen Coral.'' Said the other guard.

''Wait i need to get my friends first. I am not leaving without them.'' Said Tsunami.

''Fine.'' Said Riptide. ''What is your name anyway?''

''Tsunami.'' Said Tsunami.

''hm.'' Said Riptide

* * *

Riptide and the other guard mistook Clay for an enemy and tried to attack him. They didn't succeed in that since Tsunami didn't like it when people were trying to kill her friends. They were suspicious of Starflight and Dusk though. All of the dragonet's had to have seaweed in front of their eyes so they couldn't see where the summer palace was hidden. They were led underwater and had to hold their breaths.

Dusk had problems keeping his mouth shut while underwater. He wasn't very good at holding his breath.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the summer palace and it was breathtaking. Dusk gasped. He had never ever seen anything like this. He let out a small wow.

Riptide led the dragonets to the top of the pavilion. ''This is the summer palace. It was designed by an ancient seawing animus. The spire was enchanted to grow over time.'' Explained Riptide. ''It looks like the queen finally arrived.''

The dragonets walked back down again to greet queen Coral.

Queen Coral looked like an older version of Tsunami. She had pearl necklaces and a weapon of some sort attached to her tail. She did also have a dragonet attached to her with a leach. The dragonet was a mix of silver, grey, pink and blue. She didn't look older than a year.

Tsunami eyed the dragonet for a moment before looking back at Coral. ''Mother?''

Queen Coral gasped. ''My missing daughter. I knew you would come back to me. I knew you were out there trying to find your way back. I never stopped searching for you.''

Tsunami could not believe this. She was home again hugging her mother. But who was this dragonet attached to her?

''Mother who is this?'' Tsunami said pointing towards the small dragonet.

''Oh your younger sister of course. Anenome.'' Queen Coral said.

'Wow, i have a sister.' Tsunami thought

''WHY IS THERE A MUDWING IN MY SUMMER PALACE!'' Yelled Queen Coral in anger.

''Mother wait. He is my friend. They are all my friends. We grew up together.'' Said Tsunami to Coral.

''You grew up with a Mudwing, a deformed sandwing, two nightwings and a rainwing?'' Asked Queen Coral.

''One, Sunny is not deformed. two, I actually only grew up with one of the nightwings the other one with the tail barb kinda joined in after we escaped from the skywing kingdom.'' Said Tsunami.

Queen Coral looked angered at first but calmed down and sighed. ''Guards take the dragonet's to Queen Blisters cave.''

Tsunami's eyes widen. ''What!? Mother!'' She said.

''They will be fine.'' Reassured Coral. ''Now you and i have to talk. I want to know everything. I want to get to know you dare.''

* * *

Dusk and the others were thrown into a mostly empty cave. Probably Blisters sleeping quarters. There was one guard right outside the room. He didn't say anything at all.

''Well this is just great.'' Said Dusk. ''Captured again.''

''It isn't that bad.'' Said Sunny trying her best to be positive.

**Two days later**

''Okay it is that bad.'' Said Sunny as the water was starting to rise.

Dusk laughed a little bit. I found this a little funny. Sunny had said two days ago that it wasn't that bad.

The others glared at Dusk for laughing. He muttered a silent sorry while looking the other way.

Clay had been chained up the day before and as expected none of the dragonets could leave. They had gotten no food and from what they had gathered from the guard's conversation was that there was an ongoing storm now.

Clays chains were too thick for Glory's venom and claws didn't really work either.

Dusk suddenly heard a familiar voice.

''You gotta let them go, Please. As your princess, i order you to let them go.'' Said none other than Tsunami

to the guard right outside.

''I can't i will be punished.'' Said the guard.

''No you won't i will make sure of it.'' Said Tsunami.

''Alright then.'' Said the guard.

The door burst open and Tsunami just stood there, in the door opening. ''Hi.'' She said with a bit of shame in her voice. She looked up again to see Clay chained up and the others trying to help him. She quickly grabbed the keyring from the door and searched for a key for the locks. She found one in no time and got the chains of Clay. ''I am so sorry for this.'' She said with shame.

''I won't say that i forgive you just yet.'' Said Dusk with a hint of anger until He saw the egg. ''Who's egg is that?''

Tsunami looked down at the egg in the harness. ''It's my mothers. I am watching it for her. Maybe we should find a dry cave for the night?''

''Yes, please.'' Said Glory.

They found a dry cave for the night, after a bit of searching.

Everyone piled up near Clay as normally. Sunny was given the task of keeping the egg warm. All sandwings posses the warm body heat. Dusk too have this as he is half sandwing but Tsunami trusts Sunny more.

* * *

Dusk was having another vision. A desert. A giant fortress. Dragons from every tribe. The three sisters. Dragonbite vipers. Peril. The eye of onyx. Thorn.

A bunch of images flashing in his mind with voices of the future and a voice explaining the image. This was too much. It all became dark again.

* * *

**The next morning**

Dusk woke up with a huge headache. 'That vision was weird.' He thought. 'Only pictures, and those voices.' His head was pounding. he clutched his head. ''Oww.'' He didn't realize that the others were up as well.

Sunny dashed to Dusk's side. ''Are you okay Dusk?'' She asked truly worried.

''Those damn vision's are killing me.'' He said laying down to rest his head. Sunny draped a wing over him.

''Visions?'' Asked Starflight. ''What did you see?''

'Should i tell them? It might be important.' He thought. He stopped when a new wave of pain came. ''Oww. It was a giant fortress in the desert. And dragons from all the tribes were there. We were there. The three sisters were there. Dragonbite vipers. Peril. The eye of onyx. And a dragoness named Thorn. That's all. There were weird voices in my head as well. Everything i saw was images but the voices, they sounded like they were from the moment the image took place. This worries me.'' Dusk clutched his head again as a new wave of pain came over his head.

The others looked at each other.

''Thank you Dusk.'' Said Glory with a smile.

Dusk nodded slightly before resting his head again.

''At least we now know a few things about what is going to happen in the future.'' Said Starflight.

Clay nodded. ''And you mentioned Peril Dusk?''

Dusk nodded again. ''All i know is that she is very important for the future. She is our wings of fire.''

''It kinda makes sense.'' Said Tsunami.

They all went to find Queen Coral again. After all, chaining Clay to a wall and locking everyone in a room was not okay.

Queen Coral and the rest of the council were having breakfast. All sorts of seafood.

''Mother! Care to explain why Clay was chained to the wall and the others locked in the room?'' Yelled Tsunami.

Queen Coral looked angry. ''Care to explain why my egg is in the hands of a deformed sandwing.''

''Body heat, she can keep the egg warm.'' Said Tsunami.

''I suppose that is a good reason.'' Said Queen Coral defeated.

''Now let us all eat breakfast.'' Said Tsunami to Coral.

''No.'' Said Coral.

''Oh i think it would be a wonderful idea.'' Said Blister.

''Fine then.'' Said Coral.

**After the breakfast**

''Now Coral, You were going to show me your secret weapon, Right?'' Said Blister.

''Why of course, This way. Come along Anemone. And Tsunami.'' Said Coral.

They went up in the palace to a level were Tsunami hadn't been on. Whirlpool stood in the room.

''Now, Anemone. Would you please make these pearls crawl across the room please.'' Said Whirlpool in his super slow voice.

''Why can't i do something more exciting?'' Whined Anemone.

''Do as your told.'' Said whirlpool.

''Fine. I enchant these pearls to crawl across the room like a snake.'' Said Anemone.

Tsunami stood there in shock. Anemone was an Animus?

Coral and Blister talked about how they were going to use Anemone to win the war.

Tsunami heard something. It came from the canopy. Tsunami saw Blister fly up and drag a dragon out. it was Webs.

**So this is not my best chapter. Not at all. But it's okay. Note i also had a writers block when i wrote this chapter. School haven't helped either and the fact that i also work takes a lot of time away from writing. I will have the next one out faster. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7 Raining Fire

A furious Coral attacked Webs on sight. ''How dare you come back here?'' She threw him off the ledge and Tsunami dove after him. The others saw what happened from a lower level and came to help. They landed on the library level.

Coral was furious. ''Why would you save him?''

''He was the only one who was a little nice to us.'' Said Tsunami.

Coral glared at Webs. ''How did you even get into the hatchery?''

''I drugged the guards with help from my wife.'' Said Webs.

''Ah yes your wife. We sent her to fight in a battle. Such a shame that first battle was such a bloodbath.'' Said Coral with hatred in her voice. ''I want to know everything about the talons of peace.''

''Well when you think about it. Webs saved Tsunami. If he hadn't stolen her egg then she would have been killed as well. Webs saved Tsunami's life.'' Said Starflight.

A guard came in reporting. ''There was a dragon outside of the summer palace. Should we bring him in?''

Coral answered. ''Yes, bring him in.''

Two guards came in with a seawing. Riptide.

''What are YOU doing here.'' Said Coral with a hiss.

''I came for Tsunami. I was going to continue teaching her aquatic.'' Said Riptide. He eyed his father. ''Father?''

''Is this true Tsunami?'' Asked Coral.

''Yes, It is true. Whirlpool is a bad teacher and Riptide actually taught me something.'' Said Tsunami.

''So he is working with the talons then?'' Asked Coral.

''That's a lie. He doesn't work for anyone.'' Said Tsunami.

''They are obviously working together to kill of the heirs and use Tsunami as a bargaining chip. Father and son.'' Said Blister.

Coral liked that idea. So she could execute them both.

''That would not work. The murders started two years before Tsunami's egg was stolen. And Webs could not fly from under the mountain and to the deep palace to kill of an heir that often.'' Said Starflight and he was right too.

''Mom if i find the murderer will you let Riptide go free?'' Asked Tsunami.

''I suppose a deal could be made, Fine.'' Said Coral.

* * *

**The next day**

Tsunami had found the murderer. It was the statue of Orca. Tsunami had fought the statue and survived. It was enchanted to kill all of Coral's future heirs. It had almost succeeded too with only three left. It had killed a total of twelve heirs.

They were all on a beach watching Tsunami's baby sister play in the water. Tsunami was explaining everything to her mother. Coral informs the dragonet's that the statue is destroyed. She arrived with Blister and Anemone.

''So what did you decided to name her?'' Asked Coral.

''Auklet. It's a type of sea bird.'' Said Tsunami with a smile.

Coral smiled back. ''A wonderful name. Auklet, i like it.''

''I think we are leaving now. We need to continue our journey.'' Said Clay. The others nodding.

''I want you dragonets of destiny to choose me as the next sandwing queen.'' Said Blister

''We haven't or won't choose someone just yet.'' Said Dusk. ''Not until we have met all of you anyways.''

''Coral, Tsunami is the one who-'' Said Blister before Starflight cut her off.

''And you are the one who killed kestrel. And she doesn't care about your seawings at all.'' Said Starflight to Queen Coral.

Queen Coral now too unsure who to belive just scoops up Auklet and Anemone and flies away. But not before she orders her guards. ''Take the dragonets to the prison.''

* * *

'Prison again just great.' Thought Dusk.

The dragonet's had been taken to the prison. The one with the electric eels swimming around them. The prison cells were an island big enough for six dragons. Just barely big enough. With water surrounding the island with huge electric eels swimming. So if you tried to jump over you would get shocked and most likely killed. The only one aware of this was Starflight. Of course.

Tsunami tries to jump over the water. But Starflight grabs her back. ''Why would you do that?''

''Look into the water. Giant electric eels. Those will kill you if you even touch the water. And let me remind you that the cage itself is water.'' Said Starflight in his know it all voice.

''Shh, does anyone else hear wing beats?'' Asked Sunny.

Dusk nodded. ''I heard it too. They were heavy, which can only mean one thing.''

''Skywings.'' Answered Sunny concerned.

''Shh, i hear footsteps.'' Said Glory.

A small silver head peeked out of the now open door. Anemone. And she didn't have the harness on either. She made her way to the dragonet's cell.

''Anemone? What are you doing here?'' Asked Tsunami.

''I came to get you all out. And i also wanted to help you find your attacker.'' Said Anemone. She then enchants a spear to find Tsunami's attacker and bring him into the prison. The spear flies of and in a few minutes it brings a dragon into the prison. Whirlpool.

''I must say i am impressed. Enchanting a spear to find out who attacked your precious sister. I must admit that i wanted Tsunami dead so i could marry Anemone or maybe Auklet since Anemone won't survive the war. I must inform Blister of Anemone's animus powers developing quite fast.'' Said Whirlpool in his slow voice that made Dusk want to stab his poisonous bard through his skull.

Anemone showed that she was quite angry with his thoughts. She then swings her spear and hits Whirlpool's head making him fall into the water with the eels. The eels give out a full shock and burn Whirlpool's flesh. He was dead.

It would take the eels a minute at most to recharge.

''Now is our chance.'' Said Dusk. He jumps over together with the others. ''Thanks Anemone.''

Anemone smiles at the Nightwing/Sandwing hybrid. ''No problem.''

Tsunami frees Riptide and Webs. ''Thanks Tsunami.'' Said Riptide with a smile.

Tsunami nods. ''We need to get out of here.''

It was then that they heard it. Fighting and firebombs. They were about to escape when a big mudwing blocks their path.

''Who are you?'' Asks Sunny.

''I am Crocodile. I followed Webs to the summer palace and brought this attack here. You are done.'' Said Crocodile.

Glory was having none of it. She sprayed her venom in her eyes. And watched as the mudwing got her face melted. She died shortly after. They were almost out when they spotted Coral and Anemone throwing scrolls into the water to keep them from burning.

''I have to help with the defenses. We might meet again dragonets of destiny.'' Said Riptide before he stormed out of the canopy.

The dragonets and Webs made their way out. Dusk was in shock. He had never seen fighting like this. Skywings was dropping firebombs on the palace and seawings was doing their best to put out the fire.

''It's all chaos. It's literally raining fire. ''Said Dusk.

They were ready to fly away when they spotted Blister on their tail.

''YOU ARE NOT LEAVING! I AM GOING TO HOLD YOU ALL PRISONER.'' yelled a furious Blister. She was closing in on Webs and stabs him. She misses his heart but he still got poisoned.

A storm had arrived before they knew it. Dusk knew what was about to happen. He had seen the rainwing following them. Thunder. He would have to fight him for the first time. It started to rain and he heard Thunder and lightning strikes hit the water around them. He saw a few small islands. yes, this was the islands from the vision.

''i think you all should fly towards the rainforest as Tsunami suggested. We have a guest.'' Said Dusk to the others.

They all turn around and spots the rainwing.

''We. Are. Not. Leaving you here.'' Said Tsunami.

''Oh yes you are. Fly to the rainforest and help Webs. I will meet up with you guys. i promise.'' Said Dusk. The cold rain did not help in this moment. He was going to be separated from the group for a while.

Sunny flew towards him and gave a kind of hug. ''Promise me that you won't die or get yourself captured.'' She said it with her pleading eyes too.

''I promise Sunny. You need to stay strong. Motivate the others like you always do and if i don't return in two days then i am most likely dead. If i die please don't grieve over me.'' Said Dusk with his comforting voice.

Sunny nodded to the others and they began flying towards the rainforest.

Dusk flew down to one of the islands and so did the Thunder.

''Ah we finally meet, Dusk.'' Said Thunder. ''Some of your visions are quite fun to watch.''

They started to circle each other. ''And what is that supposed to mean?''

''Your first ever vision was a fake. I am an animus and i can do whatever i want with my powers. If i so choose to make fake visions then so be it.'' Said Thunder.

Dusk used his fire on Thunder. unlike in the vision, this fire actually hit. he also used his tail barb to try and stab Thunder. But that didn't work. Like in the vision Thunder was beating him badly. Dusk was bleeding from all over his body. he could feel several bones broken. Which was quite a feat since dragon bones is as hard as diamonds. Or at least that was what Tsunami had told him.

''You will not defeat me Nightwing. I will make sure my mother becomes queen.'' Said Thunder.

''Funny, I have seen all of this already. I know who you are Thunder. Son of Burn.'' Said Dusk with a smug grin on his face.

He could see that Thunder was shocked. It was quickly replaced by anger. ''Well, i am not gonna kill you, yet.I will look forward to our next meeting. Or if you don't die out here in the thunderstorm of course.'' Thunder then flew off. It would take a while before he was ready to fight him again. And Dusk was very sure of that.

* * *

Sunny and the others had made it out of the thunderstorm and were now standing on the beach. Hoping that Dusk would return to them before they made their way to the rainforest. But he did not show up. And Sunny's brain had gone to the worst conclusions. She had wanted to turn around and help him but Tsunami and Clay had convinced her not to. Why would he do that? Clearly, he had seen something in one of his visions and he knew what was about to happen. That rainwing was probably someone dangerous. And Dusk probabløy knew this. 'Oh by the moons. Dusk. Why?' Thought Sunny. Dusk was her best friend. The other dragonets were her family. Her brothers and sisters. But Dusk. He was her friend and she was worried sick.

She took one final look at the ocean. 'Please come back to us. Please keep your promise.'

They were now on their way to the rainforest.

**So i did not like most of this chapter. I loved the lost heir. (i have listened to the first six books as audiobooks. I did not really love the hidden kingdom but i have a feeling that the hidden kingdom part is way more fun to write. The lost heir part of the first arc was not fun to write. Which was the cause of a writer's block too. Which is one of the reasons why i haven't posted a chapter in so long.**

** Other than that two chapters in a week. Also, i am trying to write all the dragonets like they are in the books but at the same time make my own plot. It's not easy to write them exactly like they are in the books. So please don't hate me for that.**

**Anyways see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Grief

Dusk had passed out after the fight with Thunder. His whole body hurt but he was nowhere near death just yet. He was pretty sure one of his legs was broken together with a few ribs. He was still on the small island where he had fought Thunder and lost. He got up and had to walk on three legs. He had no other choice than to start flying towards the rainforest. He had a hard time flying fast so he had to be gentle and slow for now.

* * *

Sunny woke up on a tree platform. She had been knocked out by a sleeping dart without releasing it. It was time to find the others.

It didn't take long before she spotted the others already up eating. She found herself a few bananas to eat. She was sad, Dusk could be dead and Webs could die and she feared that rainwing could mean serious trouble for the group as a whole. If it got Dusk so worried then it's not good. She decided to just lay down and rest. She did not feel like doing anything right now.

Clay noticed Sunny's sadness and wanted to go and comfort her. He was about to when he was stopped by Tsunami and Starflight.

''Don't.'' Said Tsunami. She was not the one to be emotional but this was an exception. Dusk was gone and probably dead and it saddened her greatly. He was not her best friend but she grew to like him as a good friend and part of the group.

''Why? why shouldn't i go and comfort her?'' Asked Clay with sadness in his voice. He too had liked Dusk as a friend and he held a good amount of respect towards the Nightwing/Sandwing hybrid. Dusk had been there for Sunny when she was trapped in that cage in the sky kingdom. He helped them in the ways he could and he had just been a good friend overall.

''I think we should let Sunny be for a day or two. Remember they had a strong bond. Let her grieve over her lost friend in peace.'' Said Starflight as Tsunami nodded to this.

Clay sighed. ''Alright. It might be for the best.'' he said sadly.

Glory too was sad. She had tried to hide it all day. She had heard a dragon named Mangrove say fourteen Rainwings was missing. She was currently trying to find clues. She had asked the queen about it but she didn't seem to care. She had acted like she didn't care about Dusk at all but deep down she did also care. She somehow knew that he would come back. Dusk was a fighter after all. Not literally because he actually sucked at any form of combat. No, he had a fighting spirit. He would not rest before his task was done.

* * *

Dusk was very slowly moving between small islands. It was almost dusk again and he had not gotten too far. He could see the mainland in the distance but it would take him at least a day or two before he was in the rainforest. He would NOT die on the dragonet's just yet. It hurt him to fly but he just had to ignore it for now. His chest hurt when he was breathing too hard or just breathing at all and he could not land normally because of his broken leg. He was pretty sure he had inner bleeding as well.

Thunder hit hard and if he had continued Dusk would have died on that island. But instead, that stupid Rainwing had spared him death. Dusk knew he would face him again it would probably be in the kingdom of sand, where his mother lived. Burn would probably kill Dusk if she got her claws on him. Kill him and stuff him to add him to her collection. Dusk shivered at that thought. 'No thank you.' He thought.

The others were probably already thinking he was dead. Did they have that little faith in him? Were they grieving over him? 'Please stay strong guys. I am on my way. Just a little longer.' he thought. This made him push himself. He was going to get there as fast as possible. He ignored all the pain. He shot out a giant burst of red hot flames. You heard that right. Dusk could breathe red flames instead of orange ones. It could have something to do with the fact that he was a hybrid. He didn't know. He was determined to get to the mainland this night and return to his friends the next day.

The night sky had just appeared and he felt a lot more happy and more full of energy. Dusk smirked when he saw one of the moons was full. He flapped his wings harder to get more speed. Still ignoring the pain it caused him. He could see the shapes of trees and mountains not too far away. He was getting closer.

It didn't take too long before he had landed on the mainland and found himself a place to sleep under trees and bushes. he was pretty well hidden there too.

* * *

Sunny had done nothing all day. She had heard that Tsunami and Starflight had taken Webs to the healer's hut and Clay and Glory had started to investigate the missing Rainwings. Glory of all dragons had come to her to tell her about the things that had happened today. She had told her about the animus tunnel that led to the kingdom of sand. Glory had then gone back to the tunnel to guard it saying ''I am going to let you be a little more alone. I understand your pain. And i know it's hard. I miss him as well.'' Admitted Glory.

Sunny nodded and tried to sleep. It was starting to get dark outside again after all. Her eyes let out a few tears as she drifted to sleep.

Darkness. That was all Sunny saw. But then she saw rain, flashes of light and she heard thunder. She was on an island in the kingdom of the sea. She saw Dusk in the distance, fighting that Rainwing assassin. She had figured that it had to be an assassin. She saw Dusk breathe his fire in the Rainwings face and then tried to stab the Rainwing with his tail barb. He missed and was then sprayed down with poison. Dusk screamed with agony as his body was burning. The Rainwing now looked Sunny dead in the eye. ''Sweet dreams.'' he said slowly as he gave her an evil grin.

Sunny jolted up from her nightmare. She started to cry silently. She hated this. She hated that Rainwing and she hated Dusk for doing what he did. She didn't actually hate Dusk but it's what he did that she hates. He protected them but at the cost of himself. She now truly believed that he had died. Her best friend, gone. She had to take a small flight to think. And she was heading towards the sea before she even realized.

'Don't fly to the ocean Sunny. You will only find sadness and grief there.' She thought to her self. 'No i will go there. So i can pay my respect and say my final goodbye to him.'

It took her hours but she reached the ocean in the morning. At dawn.

It was relaxing to just watch the sunrise with the sound of waves and sea birds in the background.

* * *

Dusk had just woken up. He stretched and regretted it the second he did it. A jolt of pain came from his ribs. He ignored it and decided to find himself some fruits and watch the sunrise. He found himself a few bananas and walked towards the beach. He wanted to see the ocean one last time before he left for the rainforest. And there on the beach sat a gold colored sandwing with no barb on her tail. Sunny? But how she was in the rainforest.

''Sunny?'' He said as he slowly made his way to her.

''Dusk?'' She asked back.

Dusk just gave her a small smile.

''You are alive!'' She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

''Ow ow ow.'' Said Dusk as his broken ribs were pressed on.

She smacked him in the head with her tail. ''You had me scared for life. What were you thinking? I did not do anything other than lay in a bed crying because i thought you were dead!'' She said scolding him as she started to cry. ''Dusk you are my best friend. I actually thought i had lost you. I had a nightmare where i saw you get killed by that Rainwing.''

Dusk hugged her carefully. ''I am so sorry. I was just trying to protect you all. That rainwing is the son of burn. He is her spy and assassin. And he is also an animus. I knew he was dangerous and i saw it when we were waiting out the storm so we could continue. I did not want to see you hurt.''

Sunny hugged him back. ''Jack. Don't ever do that again.''

Dusk gave her a grin. ''Fine, mom.''

''i am serious. Please don't scare me like that again. We care about you too much for us to lose you. I know the others don't always show it but they do care about you Jack.'' Said Sunny not caring that she used his real name.

''I know.'' Dusk said. He then fell to the ground as he felt another jolt of pain coming from his broken ribs and rear leg.

''Jack!'' Yelled Sunny as she tried to get him up on his feet again.

''Some of my ribs are broken. One of my rear legs as well.'' Said Dusk as he got up on three legs.

''Can you fly?'' Asked Sunny concerned.

''Yes i can fly. But it's painful.'' Said Dusk.

''We have to get you to the healer's hut in the rainforest.'' Said Sunny.

Dusk nodded. ''Agreed. Let's go.''

* * *

The sun was almost gone from the horizon when Sunny and Dusk arrived in the rainforest. And the stars were visible. Sunny led Dusk to the healer's hut. He collapsed on one of the beds. She giggled at the sight. The other dragonet's had heard from Jambu, Glory's brother that a Sandwing had arrived with a Nightwing and was on their way to the healer's hut. The others had of course gotten there as fast as possible wanting to see both Sunny and a not dead Dusk.

The whole group made an aww sound when they saw Sunny curled up with Dusk both exhausted and asleep.

''Should we wake them and shout at them?'' Asked Tsunami.

''Let's wait with that.'' Said Glory.

Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight nodded to that.

**I think this chapter is on my personal favorite list of chapters. I think it's also one of my saddest chapters ever. It was so fun and sad to write. I felt so strong emotions when writing this. I swear i almost cried a couple of times. Anyways i am back with uploading chapters more often. And i hope you guys are enjoying it as much as i do. **

**See you all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sand, Ice and Night

''What were you thinking Dusk? Staying behind to fight? I do not care if he is the son of Burn and i do not care if he is some Rainwing animus assassin. Do not do that again. You hear me. We all were worried sick and we thought that you were extremely hurt at best and dead at worst.'' Said Tsunami yelling at Dusk.

The others had let him and Sunny sleep but when they had woken up. Both Dusk and Sunny got a good amount of yelling. Sunny got yelled at for leaving the Rainforest to go back to the sea again and Dusk got yelled at for you know for staying to fight. Clay had given them both hugs and Starflight and Glory had just said that they were happy they both were still alive and that they were worried. Tsunami was the one to yell at them.

''Sorry.'' Mumbled Dusk.

''And you Sunny. Why would you leave the rainforest to go back to the sea again? We are trying to keep ourselves alive. Blister is still out there in the kingdom of the sea.'' Yelled Tsunami at Sunny.

Sunny gave Tsunami a glare. ''I was going to pay my respect to Dusk if he truly was dead. Which he wasn't and i am happy for that.'' She said giving Dusk a nuzzle against his chin.

''It was still not the smart thing to do.'' Said Tsunami.

''I was aware of that.'' Said Sunny get a little frustrated with Tsunami. This was not normal for her. She was almost always happy and if she wasn't happy then she was sad.

''Hey hey hey. Calm down alright. Cmon we'll get ourselves some breakfast and maybe try to find out why there are fourteen missing rainwings.'' Said Clay as he pushed Tsunami out of the healer's hut.

Sunny followed them. She looked back at Dusk. ''I'll return with some fruit after we have eaten. Plus i must help them with the missing rainwings too. So i will probably not be here for most of the time.''

Dusk nodded. ''Please don't get yourself hurt or killed.''

Sunny nodded again.

While rainwings were normally lazy the rainwings at the healer's hut were taking their job very seriously. They had put on bandages for wounds and had plastered his broken leg. They had said that they could not do much for his ribs and that they had to heal over time. As for Webs. They didn't have a cure for sandwing poison. He just slept all day, sometimes mumbling about Riptide.

* * *

The dragonets were discussing what to do with the animus tunnel when suddenly a rainwing dashed past them and into the tunnel. It was Mangrove. He was searching for Orchid who was one of the missing rainwings and his partner. The others followed him through the tunnel. He was heading straight for the ice kingdom.

The dragonets follow Mangrove to the ice kingdom.

Sunny enjoyed flying over the desert. So warm and perfect for her. She was meant to be in this environment not in a cave under a mountain. She felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy to experience the desert for the first time but sad to leave Dusk in the healer's hut like that. He was truly special to her. She hadn't realized how much he actually meant for her. She had truly felt on that when she thought he was dead. And now she missed him again. 'No Sunny, Focus on the task and think about Dusk when you are done.' She thought.

**later that day**

They were at the edge of the ice kingdom now. They had been flying all day and it was finally time to take a break. Everyone was tired after the day and decided the best course of action would be to sleep right now. Sunny wasn't going to sleep just yet.

''Aren't you going to sleep Sunny?'' Asked Clay.

''Not yet. I want to watch something Dusk told me about.'' Said Sunny looking at the night sky.

''The stars?'' Asked Clay confused.

Sunny shook her head. ''He told me about a light on the night sky that would only be visible if you were far up north or really far down south. He said it was something special. He called them Northen lights or Aurora borealis.''

''Hmm, sounds interesting. You can just come and sleep with us when you are done okay?'' Clay said with a small smile.

Sunny smiled back and nodded.

The night sky was lit up with green, light blue and yellow lights slowly flickering over the sky. Sunny had never seen anything like this before. So they had this in Jack's world as well? He said he lived in the northern part of his world. Where there was snow over half the year and cold and rainy weather all the time. Sunny could not bear rain and he experienced it all the time. It would have been a nightmare if she lived there. Snow sounds fun but she could not bear the cold either. No Pyrrihia wasn't that bad. She just hoped Dusk would stay when the prophecy was over. She was sure he would stay since he said that he didn't have an all too good life in his world.

Sunny went to sleep with the others after have watched the northern lights for a while. Dusk was right, it was truly a special experience. And she would never forget it.

* * *

Dusk was bored out of his mind. 'Stupid gad damn rainwing assassin. Yeah, your dreams and visions are so interesting. let me just make a few fake ones first.' He thought angry. 'Why couldn't he just kill me? I can't do anything for the next six weeks. That is if dragon bones heal as slow as human bones.'

''Hey Shimmer. How long does it takes for dragon bones to heal if they are broken?'' Asked Dusk.

Shimmer was the rainwing healer who had been taking care of him for the last two days. She was quite nice and took her job very seriously. ''Well that depends but they heal quite fast so i would say a week at most with your injuries. It would have taken just a few days if it was just your leg. But ribs take a few days extra. I would suggest you sleep some more so your body can heal faster.''

'Wow, only a few days? Dragon bones heal quite fast then. only if i can get out of this bed soon. So i can see Sunny again. So i can see the others again. God, i miss them. They will be back soon. Sunny promised. She is good at keeping promises.' He thought. 'Man, being in the healer's hut sucks. I haven't been this bored since i was on earth. And that is what now? two and a half weeks ago?'

Then everything went dark.

Dusk found himself in the room with the statues. The one where a female voice had talked to him.

''It's good to see you alive Jack.'' Said that female voice again. A black dragoness stepped out of the darkness. ''I was afraid we almost lost you in the kingdom of the sea.''

''Who are you? Are you the one who sent me to this world?'' Asked Dusk.

The Nightwing dragoness smiled. ''Yes i did. My name is Brightstar the last active member of the council of Pyrrihia. I am so happy i can finally talk to you in person for once. The others always said that i shouldn't but they don't care at all anymore.''

Dusk was confused. ''Why would you be happy to talk to me? Anyways i have done my best to help the dragonet's.''

''You are doing great. You died in some of the other timelines too. After your fight with Thunder. Anyways that is not why i am happy to finally talk to you.'' Said Brightstar.

''Then what are you so happy about?'' Asked Dusk.

''I have waited so long to be able to talk to my son.'' Said Brightstar. ''Dusk, i am your mother.''

''What!? I am pretty sure my parents are still on earth.'' Said Dusk trying to put everything together.

''No, i had to send your egg away. It was the year the nightwings moved to the volcano. I and your father was afraid of what could happen to you. So we sent you away, to earth where we knew you would be safe. We never knew how long it would be before you returned. When i saw you near the entrance to Pyrrihia i knew i had to get you back. I also saw the dragonets in trouble at this time as well. I knew you could help them. I hope you aren't mad at me.'' Said Brightstar.

Dusk didn't know what to think. He was actually a dragon? His mother was standing right in front of him and she looked like she regretted everything. ''No, i am not mad. How could i be?''

''You have your father's voice. By the moons i miss him.'' Said Brightstar.

The room changed and Dusk could now see land now abandon. ''How long is it since you sent away my egg mom?'' Dusk asked.

Brightstar sighed. ''It is now two thousand years ago. This here is the old Nightwing kingdom. It was located near the kingdom of sand and jade mountain. It was beautiful Dusk. It was your home.''

''What was father like?'' Dusk asked.

''He was the most hard-working and stubborn sandwing i have ever met. He couldn't wait to finally meet his son. He was crushed when i told him that we had to send you away. I would not let you be raised on a volcanic island that one of the younger prophets had found. Your father agreed to send you away when he heard about this. He was not having any of it. You were not going to be raised on a volcano.'' Said Brightstar.

''Hope i can meet him someday.'' Said Dusk as he hugged his mother.

''You will son you will.'' Said Brightstar as she returned the hug. ''It looks like it's time for you to go now.''

''Will i see you again?'' Asked Dusk.

Brightstar nodded. ''You will, but not before the war is over. And good luck with Sunny son.''

''Mom!'' Said Dusk annoyed.

Brightstar just laughed.

Dusk had now woken up again.

* * *

Sunny was the first one to wake up. She stretched like normally and looked around to see Glory gone. She got worried now. Had Glory gone out herself to look after the rainwings? Or maybe she gave Blaze a visit? Who knows. She woke up the others and informed them about Glory.

''She and jambu is probably in the ice kingdom somewhere to get Blaze out so we can meet her.'' Said Clay.

''That is a possibility.'' Said Starflight.

They then saw three dragons flying towards them. They spotted Princess Blaze, Glory and Jambu. Glory and Jambu were disguised as icewings. Sunny mentally facepalmed for thinking Glory went after the missing rainwings. Of course, she brought Blaze.

They all landed and Blaze looked excited.

''Oh, wow, it is so, so, so exciting to meet you, where is the skywing?'' Said Blaze.

''The skywing egg never made it. So i am the replacement.'' Said Glory switching back to her normal colors. Jambu did the same.

''ooooh colorful scales. So you are a rainwing? You look so beautiful.'' Said Blaze almost like she had glitter for eyes. ''Oh do you think the changing camouflage still works if i have someone make, you know a coat of rainwing scales?''

''Eh no.'' Said jambu.

''We need help with something actually.'' Said Sunny making her way to Blaze.

''Oh and what is that?'' Asked Blaze.

''What is the cure for sandwing venom?'' Asked Sunny.

''Oh the cactus juice from the brightsting cactus is used as a cure.'' Said Blaze not caring if that was supposed to be a sandwing secret. ''Oh can you dragonets kill my sisters for me? That would be so nice of you.''

''Sorry but no.'' Said tsunami.

A Nightwing popped out of nowhere and threw two silver discs towards Blaze who just ducked in time. The discs hit the ice behind them. Glory then attacks him and uses one of his weapons against him.

''I surrender, i surrender.'' Said the Nightwing.

''Who are you?'' Tsunami asked.

''The name is Deathbringer. Nightwing assassin.'' Said Deathbringer.

Sunny heard wings flapping. ''Icewings. We gotta go.'' Said Sunny to blaze.

''It was nice meeting you.'' Said Blaze happily.

The dragonets then fled back towards the desert.

They got there after an hour or two since it wasn't that far. Sunny went straight for a cactus and tried to break off an arm for Webs. She had trouble doing it and the others thought it looked a little funny.

''Sunny, you look like you are trying to tango with the cactus.'' Said Glory with a laugh.

Sunny just had to laugh with them since it was funny. Clay went to the cactus and got the cactus arm for her.

They were now heading towards the rainforest again.

* * *

Dusk woke up to a very happy Sunny. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming anymore. ''Sunny? You are back already?''

''Back already? I have been here for two days. Shimmer said you have been sleeping for three days.'' Said Sunny.

''Three days!? What the.'' Shouted Dusk and then realized he still was in the healer's hut he mouthed a sorry.

''Glory was captured by the nightwings, but she escaped with Kinkajou. One of the missing rainwings. She also challenged the current queen for the throne.'' Said Sunny. ''We also got the cure for the sandwing venom, for webs.''

''That is great Sunny.'' He said deep in thought.

''Is something wrong?'' Asked Sunny.

''No, i am just thinking.'' Dusk said.

''About?'' Sunny now curious instead of worried.

''About a dream i had. Or more like a visit actually.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny gasped. ''Maybe you were visited by someone with a dream visitor.''

''I don't think so. I was visited by that female voice i talked about in the sky kingdom. I now know who she is.'' Said Dusk.

''Who is she?'' Asked Sunny.

''My mother.'' Said Dusk.

**Yeah sorry for not posting anything in a week now or two i don't know. I have been really busy with work and life and have hardly had any time to write what so ever. Anyways i wanted to answers a review and talk about some stuff.**

**MYTHICBOY commented that it was weird how Starflight isn't jealous of Dusk and Sunny. I have an explanation of this. This fanfic takes place in an alternate dimension of Pyrrhia where Starflight never had a crush on Sunny to begin with. He is going to end up with Fatespeaker anyways. We all know that. Anyways that is also one of the ****explanations why some events turn out different. That and the fact that i want to be a little creative instead of copy and paste right from the books.**

**I also got a few reviews saying that this story is great and i am very grateful for that. Thank you. I mostly don't think of myself as a great writer at all. I think of myself as an average writer maybe. Anyways i love what i am doing so thanks for those nice comments it lifts up my spirit.**

**Also, i wanted to share a scraped idea. I had originally intended for Dusk to be kidnapped together with Starflight. But i scraped the idea since Dusk was hurt and is in the healer's hut when Starflight gets kidnapped.**


	10. Chapter 10 Our missing Nightwing

Sunny gasped. ''Really? I thought you said your family is still on earth.''

''That's what i thought too. I think they found me in my human form and took me in. Or something like that. Anyways that's not the worst.'' Said Dusk.

''Worst, what do you mean?'' Asked Sunny draping a wing over him.

''Both my mom and dad are dead. Long dead. They sent my egg to earth over two thousand years ago. Time goes faster on earth than here. I can only meet their spirits in my dreams.'' Said Dusk letting a single tear roll down. Sunny hugs him and holds him close.

''It's okay, you still have us.'' Said Sunny. It was obvious that Dusk was a bit upset about this. His real family is dead and he never even knew. Dragons are known to be able to live up to around a hundred years. But two thousand years is only possible if you are an animus dragon. And even then you have to enchant an object to let you live that long.

''I don't want to lose you all. All of you mean a lot to me. You, Clay, Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami.'' Said Dusk still letting Sunny hug him.

''You are not losing any of us yet.'' Said Sunny with a warm smile. 'Maybe i shouldn't tell him about Starflight. Not yet, They both usually talk with each other when we all are asleep.' Sunny had caught them both awake and talking several times. She had just pretended to be asleep but she heard many of the conversations. They always talked like they were good friends. Despite only have known each other for around two weeks. 'No, i think he needs to know what's happening.' She thought.

''I hope so.'' Said Dusk with a sigh.

''What is it?'' Asked Sunny.

''i am hoping to get out of this damn bed. I want to actually help you guys.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny looked around a bit. ''We have everything under control for now. Glory is going to compete for the throne today. I hoped you would have healed enough to come and watch.'' Said Sunny.

Dusk then tried to push himself up and actually got up but Sunny was having none of it. ''No, you are going to stay in bed. I understand you perfectly Dusk. You want to get up and be with your friends and help fulfill the prophecy. But you are still hurt and if i have to sit here and keep you in bed so be it.''

Dusk understood Sunny. He would do the same thing for everyone one of the dragonets. Sunny didn't seem like the Sunny he befriended in the sky kingdom. This Sunny was different. ''Sunny? Why are you like this? I understand that you were worried but now it seems like you won't even let me out of your sight.''

Sunny didn't really understand this herself. why did she feel like she needed to stay there? She wanted to stay in the healer's hut. She had no desire to even move. ''I don't know. It almost feels wrong to just leave. It's like a small voice in my head saying ''no you stay.'' I think we both need some fresh air.''

It was then that Shimmer came in. ''Dusk i think you have healed enough for you to leave. But i would suggest you take it easy the next few days. No extreme flying, No fighting and absolutely no helping the dragonets. At least not with any fighting or long distance flying. So you stay in the rainforest mister.''

Dusk rolled his eyes. ''Yes mom.''

Shimmer looked upset with his answer. ''Dusk, i mean it. Three moons you are too reckless for your own good. I myself as a healer take my job very seriously and you are just lucky i let you go out now.''

Dusk sighed. ''Ok. You win Shimmer. I will take it easy. And, thanks for your help i appreciate it.''

Shimmer smiled. ''I am glad you appreciate the help. And you're welcome. Now get out of here you have things to do and dragons to meet so stop standing here.''

Dusk gave her a nod with a small smile. He looked towards Sunny which looked happy to see him up and going again. They both got out of the healer's hut and down in the rainwing village.

''Sunny.'' Asked Dusk.

''Is something wrong?'' Asked Sunny.

''No, i just wanted to say thank you for being there and thanks for caring so much.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny gave him a warm smile and hugged him. ''I am happy i could help. You know i will never stop caring right?''

''I know.'' He said.

They went to see Glory compete for the rainwing throne. Glory had to choose four other dragons to help her with most of the competitions. She choose Jambu, Tamarin, Mangrove and Kinkajou. jambu for tree gliding. Tamarin for flower hunt. mangrove for fruit scavenger hunt and Kinkajou for venom shooting. Glory her self was going to compete in the camouflage contest.

Jambu was in the lead for most of the tree gliding contest. Jambu almost won too if it wasn't for several sloths throwing vines around his neck. It was the last round too so this resulted in Jambu losing. Dusk was sure something wasn't right. He saw the sloths climb up the tree. He eyed Exquisite she had several sloths sitting on her neck and hanging around her neck. Those sloths weren't there a moment ago.

He told Sunny about this. She gasped. ''So they are trying to cheat?''

''I think so. I need more than that to be sure.'' He said.

Next up was Flower hunt. That meant Tamarin and Fruitbat were going to compete next. Tamarin won this round because of her extremely good sense of smell. Fruitbat had tried to shove Tamarin out of the way when she had smelled the flower but Tamarin got there first.

Glory had to compete in the next round. She lost because her sloth Silver gave her away.

Next was fruit scavenger hunt. Mangrove won this competition with one point. Dazzling tried to cheat but lost. The whole point of the competition was to find as many different types of fruit as possible. The score was now two-two. The last contest was venom shooting. It was Kinkajou's turn now.

Grandeur won the first round. Dusk could see that Kinkajou was struggling to win this one. Grandeur made a mistake the next round by accidentally shooting at an unaware sloth who had made it way down from a tree and on to the shooting ground. kinkajou had jumped in front of the venom shielding the unaware sloth.

Dusk and Sunny gasped and ran together with many others to make sure Kinkajou was okay. He could see Glory in full panic not knowing what to do.

''What are we supposed to do?'' Asked Glory in full panic.

''Someone related to Grandeur has to use their venom on hers.'' Said Shimmer who had made her way to Kinkajou who was now screaming in pain.

''Do you know anyone related to you that is still alive?'' Asked Glory turning towards Grandeur.

''I don't know. I am not sure any of my children or grandchildren are still alive.'' Said Grandeur also in panic.

''What about me?'' Asked Glory.

''Go ahead. Try.'' Said Grandeur.

Venom spat some of her venom on Grandeur venom and was relieved to see the venom neutralize. kinkajou had blacked out and was unconscious.

Dusk and Sunny went with Tsunami and Clay while Glory went with Grandeur to talk.

Tsunami, Sunny, and Clay looked at one another.

''What is it? Something happened while i was in the Healer's hut?'' Asked Dusk.

''Lots of things have happened while you were there.'' Said Clay.

''The way you all looked at one another. And where is Starflight? I haven't seen him today.'' Asked Dusk.

''About him.'' Said Sunny sadly.

''He left us. Probably to warn his beloved tribe.'' Said Tsunami angerly.

Sunny smacked Tsunami in the back of her head. ''Stop it Tsunami. You know Starflight isn't like that. He most have been captured.''

Dusk stood there thinking. If Starflight was captured then that would mean. The Nightwing's had given him orders to make sure they picked Blister. That meant that he was indeed captured. Probably to give him new orders and question him about everything they had done up to now.

He could hear Tsunami and Sunny fighting. Just like sisters would do from time to time. Clay was trying to stop them.

''Please stop fighting. I mean Sunny does have a point. It's not like Starflight at all to just disappear like that. Something must have happened.'' Said Clay.

Dusk took this opportunity to make a dash for it. he ran as fast as his legs could carry him before jumping into the air and flying towards the animus tunnels. Sunny had told him were the one which led to the Nightwing island was. That was his destination. He was going to help Starflight or at least try to find him and talk to him. Starflight had become a good friend of his as they were often talking when the others had been sleeping a while. He found the tunnel and entered it.

* * *

Tsunami had stopped fighting and were apologizing. It was then that Clay saw that Dusk was gone.

''Wait. Where is Dusk? I could swear he was here just a moment ago.'' Said Clay looking around.

''Damnit! Now he is going to play hero again and get himself captured or worse killed. Why did we have to take him with us?'' Yelled Tsunami.

Sunny almost glared at Tsunami. just almost.''Hey if it wasn't for him we would not have gotten out of the kingdom of the sea. And he has been a good friend all the way.'' Said Sunny defending her friend.

''We would have gotten out of the sea kingdom eventually. And that rainwing assassin. probably just a lie. I didn't see any rainwing in that storm that's for sure. he probably just stabbed himself a few times with rocks and let himself fall from the sky a couple of times to hurt himself so it looked like he was in a fight.'' Said Tsunami.

''That's not what happened. He told me everything in great detail. That is not something made up. Not that specific.'' Said Sunny back.

''Would you two stop!? We are not getting anywhere with you two standing there and yelling at one another.'' Said Clay tired of all the yelling. ''Let's try to find Dusk's footprints and see where they lead.''

Sunny walked beside Clay and tried to spot any footprints on the ground. 'By the moons Dusk. What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Sunny don't think like that. Stay positive. We'll find him and talk him out of it. He can't just go the Nightwing island and rescue Starflight alone. That is suicide.' Thought Sunny as they walked towards the tunnels.

**I feel kinda lazy with this one. And if someone is wondering why i just skipped through the Rainwing competitions then my answer is that i had no idea how to write them so i took a simple path. Anyways i feel like Dusk should at least try to rescue Starflight since my original idea was for him to get captured as well but since i got new ideas and that idea was scrapped. That's why i am doing it like this instead. The next chapter will take place in book four the dark secret. And i am excited because i loved that book. And i can't wait to write book five. **

**Anyways some things i need to get out. School is starting for me next week which means that updates will be a lot slower. Just saying. And the last thing is, that this story is now over 20K words. I know it's not a big deal but i feel like i can take a bit of pride for that. **

**See you in the next one. bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 The secrets

Starflight had woken up in what looked like hospital beds but in reality, it was a giant bedroom. There were five other dragonets there. One Nightwing, one Mudwing, one Skywing, one sandwing, and one Seawing. He had a bad feeling about those dragonets. He really hoped his friends were okay. How long had he been out? By the moons where was he now? The room was dark but he quickly found a door that led out of the room. He snuck out and was careful not to make any noise. After a few hours, he found the way out and was shocked to see where or rather what he was standing on.

''So this is where the Nightwings have been for so long. They have lived on this volcanic island.'' He thought out loud. He felt scared. His friends were miles away and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to curl up in a ball and just lay there. But he quickly got hold of himself and got up from the ground. He launched himself into the air and into the clouds high above.

**(If you want to add to this scene listen to ''Once upon a time by Adrian Von Ziegler and start the song at 25 seconds.)**

The night sky above the clouds was beautiful. The stars shone brightly and the two of the three moons were full. Starflight could also see a barely visible northern light. It was colored green and it was a beautiful sight. It shone like a beacon of hope. This was something different. Fresh air, the feeling of cold air on his scales was wonderful and the stars and the moons made this moment so much more special. He felt free, he felt like nothing mattered. Starflight could not help but actually smile. It was worth it. Sneaking out of that prison just to feel so happy, so free. Yet he felt like he shouldn't leave that island just yet.

He had to learn about the Nightwings. He wanted to know what they were planning. But on the other talon. What about his friends? They must think that he had left them for the nightwings. He flew down towards the island. He landed on the ash filled beach. He looked around and was surprised to see a tunnel there and no dragons currently guarding it. He walked closer to inspect the tunnel. Maybe it was the second tunnel? They had found two tunnels. One led to the sand kingdom and the other was unknown. They didn't know where it led to and it almost seemed like no one wanted to know where it led either.

Starflight was careful to fully inspect the tunnel opening to make sure it was safe. He tried to relax as he carefully walked down the tunnel. He heard a noise and was surprised to see a familiar face.

* * *

Dusk had his mind focused on finding Starflight and bringing him back to the others. That was his goal right now. He couldn't have Tsunami and Sunny fighting like that. He really didn't like being there if everyone was fighting. No he had to get Starflight back. He looked in the direction of the rainforest. He didn't like leaving like that and he was pretty sure Sunny was already worried. The tunnel was long and dark. Dusk was glad he was part Nightwing. It made it easier to blend in with the tunnel just in case someone were to go after him. Which he could almost guarantee since he wasn't supposed to go after Starflight at all.

Dusk heard a sound. He was sure it was footsteps. Someone was coming. He then came face to face with a familiar face.

''Starflight?'' Asked Dusk.

''Dusk?'' Asked Starflight.

''What are you doing here?'' They both said at the same time.

''You first.'' Said Starflight.

''I came looking for you. Everyone is worried and some of us fear the worst. Tsunami is sure that you left us for the Nightwings.'' Said Dusk.

''That does sound an awfully like Tsunami. I was captured while i was guarding the tunnel. I was able to sneak away but i think i need to go back.'' Said Starflight looking back at where he came from.

''Just be careful, alright. Can't have my friends dying.'' Said Dusk with a slightly worried tone.

Starflight nodded. ''This scares me and i would rather go back. But i am the only one who can do this.''

Dusk Thought about it for a moment. ''What if i came with you?''

Starflight shook his head. ''I don't think it's such a good idea. They will see that you are different in no time. And with you being a hybrid, i don't think they would have accepted you.''

Dusk nodded. ''Alright, good luck Starflight.''

Starflight gave him a smile. ''Thanks. I might need it.''

* * *

Dusk made his way back to the rainforest and quickly regretted it. Tsunami, Clay, and Sunny sat there waiting. None of them looked happy with his decision to run away and find Starflight.

Tsunami was the first one to say anything. ''Dusk, why do you do stupid things like this? Running away to find Starflight? With your leg and ribs? Are you serious? Your decisions make me so mad at times. Why do you think that going into that animus tunnel ever was a good idea? There could have been over a hundred Nightwings waiting on the other side.''

Dusk was beginning to feel a little frustrated with Tsunami now. ''But there wasn't! Okay, I know it's stupid but why should i not at least try? Plus i found him. He was able to sneak out and explore the whole island. I met him in the tunnel.''

''What?!'' Yelled Clay and Sunny.

''But why isn't he here?'' Asked Clay.

''He wanted to find out what the Nightwings are up to. He went back to the island. I wanted to go with him in case he needed help. But he would not let me.'' Said Dusk looking away from the others.

''I can see why.'' Said Sunny.

''Why?'' Asked Dusk.

''He wanted to make sure you were safe. he wants that for all of us. That's just how Starflight is. He always thinks safety first.'' Said Sunny.

''That does sound a lot like Starflight.'' Said Dusk.

Tsunami nodded. ''I am still angry. He should have gone back to talk with us about it.''

''It's his decision to make Tsunami.'' Said Clay

''I told him to be careful. And since it's Starflight.'' Said Dusk. ''I guess you can figure out the rest of that sentence.''

They all started to walk back to the rainwing village. Sunny had to help Dusk a little bit to get him going. She could see that his ribs had not fully healed yet.

The dragonet's had chosen a platform higher up in the trees to stay a bit more hidden. This however made it a little difficult for Dusk. He could not fly as well as he could before his fight with Storm and had to take it slow. He collapsed on the platform floor as soon as he got up. Tsunami looked at him with an unimpressed expression while Sunny came to help him to the beds they had up there. Clay sat at his bed and ate some fruit and berries. He looked satisfied with his food.

Dusk gave a small chuckle when he saw Clay.

Tsunami was already half-sleeping in her bed and Sunny had found her spot and was curled up in her bed. Dusk made his way to the balcony. No clouds at all, open sky as far as the eye could see. one of the three moons were full and the last two were barely visible. The stars were shining bright and he could see a faint purple color in the sky. A lot of stars were in that area in the sky.

''Must be another galaxy.'' Said Dusk to himself.

Dusk wanted to do nothing else than fly right now. Just fly around in the night. But he couldn't and it made him sad in a way. He felt such an urge to just jump off the balcony and just fly but he held back because he knew what would happen if he did. The only other dragon he knew that was probably feeling the same thing was Starflight. But he was hundreds of miles away.

Dusk looked back in the little treehouse. Everyone was sleeping. He looked up in the sky again, The moon had moved a lot. Had he been awake so long without even realizing it?

He then heard wing beats coming towards the platform. A dragoness landed on the balcony. It was Glory.

''Dusk? What are you doing up at this hour?'' Asked Glory.

''I was looking at the stars and the moons. And i didn't even realize that so much time had gone by before now.'' Said Dusk with a yawn.

Glory tilted her head. ''Hmm, you should go to sleep.''

''Yeah, what have you been doing?'' Asked Dusk.

''A lot of things and i am finally done for the day and now i want my sleep.'' Said Glory walking in and finding a place to sleep.

Dusk found himself a spot near Sunny and went to sleep.

* * *

Starflight hadn't slept that night. He had kept himself awake. How could he sleep? He was surrounded by dragons he didn't know and most of them were probably hostile. There was a Seawing, a Sandwing, another Nightwing, a Skywing and a Mudwing there all looking like they were around his age. Why were they here? What reason did these dragonets have for being out here? He wouldn't have to wonder for long since a giant Nightwing burst through the door moments later. Morrowseer.

''You come with me.'' Said Morrowseer looking at Starflight.

''Why?'' Asked Starflight curiously.

''The queen wants to see you.'' Said Morrowseer.

**Okay so this chapter was short i know. But i wanted to end it there. And the reason why i haven't posted any chapters in over a month is because i have had no time at all to write. Constant school work and with me having a busy life at the moment doesn't make writing easy. I am trying to write when i have time so i hope to get the next chapter out soon. I love writing this story and i am having fun when i write so i am not going to quit any time soon. Anyways see you guys in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12 The dark island

Starflight had been on the volcano for a few days now. He hated it. But, he had learned a lot about his tribe and got a new friend. Fatespeaker had already become a good friend of his. She was a Nightwing dragonet at around the same age as himself. The queen had wanted to see him. He was led to a meeting with the council where they discussed the potential attack from the Rainwings. Starflight had, of course, said that the Rainwings were planning an attack. Since they actually were planning an attack. Glory and tsunami to be precise. He didn't know what Clay, Sunny, and Dusk were doing. It was probably important what they were doing as well.

Starflight had also met his father who was a scientist. He was experimenting on the captured Rainwings. his father seemed like a nice dragon but what he was doing was unforgivable. Mastermind was trying to figure out how the Rainwing venom worked so they could use it as a weapon against whoever dared attack them. Yeah, Starflight didn't like this idea very much.

He and the fake dragonets of destiny had been doing a lot of training to see if they were capable for the main goal. Which was to take the rainforest for themselves. They had flown all the way to the mainland just for a small test and they had fought each other multiple times just to see if they were strong enough.

Starflight was starting to get enough of this. He already had a lot of information for him and his friends to use. He had also found a special sapphire. A dreamvisitor. He and Fatespeaker had snuck out in the middle of the night to explore the fallen castle on the island. They had gone to the very depths of the old fort. They had found the old treasury. That's was Starflight had found the sapphire.

Morrowseer had even sent the other dragonets to kill Starflight which they failed. Starflight only had one last question before he was ready to return to the rainforest to help his friends prepare for the attack. Where was the queen? Where was the great queen Battlewinner. He was going to find out the secret behind the queen and why she doesn't show her face.

* * *

Dusk woke up to an empty room. No Glory, No Tsunami, no Clay and no Sunny. He was alone up in the hut. The others must have thought that he needs his rest. Well, he felt just fine. He stood up and it was then that he felt the slight pain in his foot and his ribs still hurt a little bit but nowhere near as it had just a few days ago. His wings hurt a little too. Maybe he had a broken bone in one of his wings as well he didn't know. Dusk only knew that his body was healing fast. And he was soon ready for almost anything. He could feel it.

He now had to get down. He had to find Sunny or Tsunami so he could maybe talk with someone or help plan the attack. The reason he wanted to talk with Sunny was that she probably was his best friend at the moment. And he knew deep down that he had a small crush on her. He knew it would never happen but he had a small hope. He stood on the platform looking towards the kingdom of the sea. It was something about the ocean that calmed him. He just stood there for a long time. He didn't know how long but he didn't care either. He sat down and just watched the ocean from a great distance. He wanted to visit again after the war was over. That was the first thing he wanted to do. Maybe Sunny would tag along.

''Dusk? You are finally awake! By the moons, you are a heavy sleeper. We were going to wake you and ask if you wanted to help us plan the attack but we figured that you needed your sleep. Well since you have to recover. What are you doing? Are you just watching the ocean from here?'' Asked Sunny.

''I find it relaxing. Sunny. The first thing i am going to do when the war is over is to visit the ocean. I am going to fly out to the very island i fought Storm and plant a few flowers there. That is what i want to do.'' Said Dusk looking at Sunny while he spoke.

''Why plant flowers there? Why is it so important to go back there?'' Asked Sunny.

''It's from a vision i had while i slept. There is someone i will meet there. You could tag along if you want.'' Said Dusk with a smile.

''Sure.I would love to.'' Said Sunny with a bright smile.

Dusk smiled back. ''Thanks Sunny.''

Sunny sat down next to Dusk. ''So, are you gonna help us plan the attack on the Nightwings to get back the missing Rainwings and Starflight?'' Asked Sunny.

''Yeah ok. But how do i get down? I can't fly very well right now.'' Said Dusk.

It was true he tried to fly yesterday and he could barely get up to the treehouse. He had trouble with his left wing. The right one was fine but it almost seemed like he had broken his left one. Most likely a result of the fight with Storm.

''I don't think i would be able to lift you. Or i know that for a fact since you are quite heavy. But you can always climb down or try to glide, maybe? You have to see for yourself since you are the one who is recovering. But i know for a fact that you will get down one way or another. I believe in you Dusk.'' Said Sunny. She had already started to fly towards the Rainwing village when she said the last part.

Dusk rolled his eyes. ''Yea that helped a lot Sunny. Thanks. Well, i guess i have to climb down. So where do i start?'' Said Dusk as he looked around.

* * *

Starflight and Fatespeaker had snuck out in the middle of the night again. They were heading to the council area to find out more about the queen.

The whole place was empty when they got there. No dragons to see in the council hall. Starflight walked up the throne. he saw something behind the throne. Two holes. When he looked closer he could see a small room behind the wall. Starflight tried to look for a way into that room. He eyed the map on the wall. It looked suspicious to him. He moved the map to the side. A door was behind it. He and Fatespeaker went inside the hidden backroom. The room was mostly empty. But in the middle of it was a giant cauldron with lava inside it.

''Starflight?'' Asked Fatespeaker.

''Hmm?''

''I don't like this. It's too quiet. I am scared.'' Said Fatespeaker worried.

''I don't like this either. As soon as we find out what the thing with that cauldron is we are leaving. And i mean we are leaving this island.'' Said Starflight trying to sound brave. He was afraid too, but they would not turn around and walk away now.

A giant dragon came up from the cauldron. The giant dragon eyed Starflight ad Fatespeaker and glared at them.

''Who is in my chamber?'' Asked the angry dragon.

''Who are you?'' Asked Starflight.

''I am Queen Battlewinner and you?'' Said the Queen.

''Starflight. I am a dragonet of destiny.'' Said Starflight.

''Ahhh. Hmmm. Unimpressive.'' Said Battlewinner.

''How are you even alive? It should not be possible to swim in lava.'' Asked Starflight.

''You are Mastermind's son.'' Said Battlewinner.

Battlewinner now opened her mouth so Starflight could see. Starflight and Fatespeaker looked confused.

''Ice.'' Said Battlewinner. The giant queen went into the lava for a while before getting up again.

''Ice?'' Asked Fatespeaker.

''Yesss.'' Said Battlewinner.

''Icewings!'' Said Starflight.

the queen gave a nod.

''So you were attacked by Icewings and one of the used their ice breath on you and the Icewing hit you in the mouth. You should be dead.'' Said Starflight in his know it all voice.

''Not so easy.'' Said Battlewinner.

Starflight thought about everything he had learned from the queen. She was hit with ice breath in her mouth and she must be in the lava to survive. A balance.

''I think i understand now. Since you are in the lava the ice can't freeze you. So by being in the lava, you have made a balance.'' Said Starflight.

The queen nodded. ''Indeed a balance.'' Battlewinner never stopped glaring at the two dragonets. ''Now, leave this place.'' Roared the angry queen.

Starflight and Fatespeaker didn't hesitate. They ran and when they got out of the volcano they jumped into the air and flew to the tunnel. There were no guards there at the moment. They flew inside the tunnel and it didn't take long before they were on the other side again. Starflight had returned to the rainforest.

* * *

Tsunami had a hard time training the Rainwings for the attack. She had to give up in the end. Glory too didn't exactly know what to do at the moment. Sunny and Dusk didn't have many ideas either. A Nightwing came running up the table. It was Deathbringer. The Nightwing who had helped save Glory from the Nightwing island.

''Two Nightwings were captured at the tunnels. One of them is claiming to know you all.'' Said Deathbringer.

''Starflight?'' Asked Tsunami.

''He is back? But wait two Nightwings? did he bring someone back from the Nightwing island?'' Asked Dusk. He and Sunny looked at each other.

''Bring them to me.'' Said Glory to Deathbringer.

Deathbringer nodded.

It didn't take long before he and two Rainwings came with Starflight and another Nightwing that Dusk had never seen before. She looked like she was the same age as him and the others. Everyone rushed to Starflight to give him a hug. Starflight had also earned himself a whack in the back of his head from Tsunami's tail.

''Ow, what was that for?'' Asked Starflight.

''That was for staying on the Nightwing island without talking with us about it. Do you understand how dangerous that was of you?'' Asked Tsunami. ''Why didn't you come to us to talk about it. You met Dusk by luck in the middle of the night.'' Tsunami looked back at Dusk and gave him a small glare.

''What!? i get it now Tsunami you can stop glaring at me whenever that is brought up.'' Said Dusk as he rolled his eyes.

''That is not important right now!'' said Glory almost yelling. ''Starflight who is your friend here?''

Starflight and Fatespeaker looked at each other. ''Everyone, this is Fatespeaker.''

* * *

They had not been able to plan a single thing and it seemed almost natural to give up. Maybe they were not meant to succeed. Maybe they were doomed to fail.

''This is not working. We need ideas guys.'' Said Glory.

''Well we are not able to train any Rainwings since they are all so lazy and we can't storm the Nightwing island by ourselves because that would be suicide. So what do you suggest?'' Asked Tsunami looking very tired.

Glory sighed. ''Clay do you have any ideas?'' Glory didn't get an answer. Clay had fallen asleep. ''Dusk you?''

Dusk shook his head. ''No, i have nothing.''

''Any Sunny is sleeping so she won't help either.'' Said Glory. ''What about you Starflight?''

Starflight was thinking. ''I, think i got an idea. What if we train the Rainwings to fight like Rainwings?'' Asked Starflight.

Glory looked almost confused. ''Starflight Rainwings don't fight at all.'' Said Glory.

''Yes they do, kinda. They have their blowguns.'' Said Starflight.

''Hmm. That might actually work. If we can take out the guards with blowguns, then we would not need to kill anyone either.'' Said Glory. ''And i think we need to get the others to the treehouse. I think we all need some sleep.''

''Damn right.'' Said Dusk as he almost fell asleep.

Dusk, Glory, Starflight and Tsunami got everyone else up and got them to the treehouse to sleep. Everyone found their sleeping spots and fell asleep. Sunny curled up next to Dusk as usual.

'Is this going to be a normal thing from now on. Is she always gonna curl up next to me? I mean i don't mind but why me? does she really care that much about me?' Thought Dusk. He felt stupid. Sunny is clearly showing that she cares. he facepalmed. He found a comfortable position and fell asleep as well next to Sunny. He looked around before he fell asleep. Fatespeaker lay next to Starflight. 'Those two will become a couple. I am calling it.' He thought. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

**This took me way too long to finish. Anyways i can't wait to get to the brightest night part in a few chapters. That book is my favorite in the series so far. I am going to give you all a little hint for future chapters. Sunny is going to be traveling with someone. I think you all know who. I won't say anything else. Anyways see you all in the next one.**

**Bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Freedom and blue skies

Dusk woke up in the treehouse alone, again. This was starting to become a little annoying. Sure he had to recover but he felt a lot better already. His wing felt a lot better and he didn't have any pain in his broken leg or what was a broken leg. He had a slight pain in his ribs but it was tolerable. He was sure that he could fly without any problem now but he wasn't going to jump out from the treehouse and take that chance. There was fruit left for him and a note beside it. it read.

'_I got Glory to leave some fruits for you in case you still couldn't fly that well yet and we let you rest like yesterday. I know you would rather come with us and plan the attack in more detail but we had to start early and we fear that you aren't gonna be fully healed by the time we are going to attack. Which is tomorrow evening. I am not going to be part of the attack either so i can at least keep you in company then. Do whatever you like just don't leave the Rainforest as we talked about. I know that you just rolled your eyes. I know you that well. Your good friend Sunny.' _

''Wow, She wrote a letter or small scroll to let me know what was going on. unusual.'' Said Dusk to himself. He took a look at the fruit Glory had brought. He knew some of the fruit in there like apples, bananas, oranges, and pineapple. But there was fruit he had never seen before. Dusk had always liked the food he had eaten before way more than trying something new. He wasn't really a fan of that. Well, he was diagnosed with autism as a human. That was the sole reason he had almost no friends. And he had almost no choice when it came to Sunny when he thinks about it. He was placed in the same cage as her and she would have made a friend out of him either way. The reason? Well, she is Sunny. Everyone likes Sunny.

Dusk had to admit that he had feelings for her now. He had started to see that maybe Sunny cared about him more than a friend. And he was starting to feel the same way. He took a banana and walked to what he thought was a balcony at least. He looked up at the blue sky. He wanted to try flying again. He had been flying yesterday as well but he had to work hard to even keep himself in the air. But today, he was feeling ready today. He jumped into the air and tried to fly. He had an easier time keeping himself in the air but his wing wasn't fully healed and he felt that. It felt like small stings all over his wing. He ignored the pain and landed down on the balcony again. He could fly at least. Sort of. It was better than nothing.

Maybe he should fly down to the others, yeah he liked that plan. And that was exactly what he did. He knew where everyone was too. They were at the royal pavilion. He knew that since that was the place they were planning the attack. He landed right in front of the door. He walked in and saw his friends all focused on the map and battle plans. No one noticed that he had walked in.

He yawned. ''Good morning guys.'' Said Dusk.

Everyone looked at him.

''Ah, good morning Dusk.'' Said Glory.

''Yeah good morning Dusk.'' Said Sunny as well.

Everyone else greeted him as well just before going back to the map again. It was a map of the Nightwing island. They were discussing all the guard locations and the caves where the Rainwings was being held captive. And at last where Queen Battlewinner's hidden room was. Dusk was never good at planning and absolutely not good at battle planning. He would rather know what he had to do and do just that. He hated the feeling of not knowing what to do. He got the same feeling when he wasn't allowed to help too. The rescue mission was one such scenario. He was not allowed to help because he had to recover. At least Sunny would be with him. She was not allowed to go either. Dusk felt extremely lucky to have her in his life.

He was now a few hundred meters away from the Rainwing village. He flew up to the top of the highest tree he could find. He sat on a branch and just relaxed. It was a big branch. Big enough to sleep on. He looked at the horizon. He smiled softly at the beautiful sight. He could see the entire Claws of the clouds mountains and, it reminded him of Earth. The country he had grown up in had such mountains. He now remembered all the good memories he had. The time he spent with his friends on Earth. He missed them. His two brothers, his friends, his family, and it turned out that they weren't his family at all. His family was dead. His mother and father had died two thousand years ago. He didn't want to think about that now.

'Think positive Dusk.' Thought Dusk.

He was going to see his mother again. She promised him that. And maybe he could meet his father then too. He hoped for that.

It was a beautiful day. And Dusk did the only thing he could think of. He jumped from the tree and began flying. He flapped his wings hard and he flew all the way up over the clouds. He let himself just glide when he got over the clouds. This, this is what freedom feels like. Cold wind against his black scales and the butterflies in his stomach when he dived and gained a lot of speed. He did a few loops and such too, and he had not had this much fun in a good while. Well actually never. He had never had this much fun. He could do this for days. Dusk flew under the clouds again. Three moons he was very high up. He decided to fly back up again and just let himself fall down. It was a lot of fun to be in freefall, and when he was starting to get close to the ground he spread his wings. He let himself glide again. He spotted a tree to land in.

He landed on the top of a tree and just started to laugh. He was laughing like a little kid. He had a big smile on his face too. Dusk had never had this much fun. It felt wonderful to be in the air like that. It felt wonderful to be free. He felt the stings return to his wing but he ignored it. It was worth it. It felt like he had just been flying for a few minutes when in reality he had been flying for nearly two hours. He was just laying on top of a tree branch with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Sunny had left the royal pavilion shortly after Dusk had. She wanted to make sure he didn't get himself hurt. Three moons where could Dusk have gone. She looked up in the trees. She spotted a black figure in one of the treetops. It was Dusk, He was just lying there looking at the mountains. The reason she knew that was because he had mentioned to her that he loved mountains. And she could see which direction he was looking towards. He was looking in the direction of the Claws of the clouds mountains. He looked so peaceful. Sunny decided to just fly up to him.

''So, looking at the mountains now are we?'' Asked Sunny with a smile.

Dusk smiled back. ''Yeah, i have been flying like a maniac for two hours now. It's the most fun i have ever had. I have never felt so.''

''Free?'' Asked Sunny.

''Yeah. It just feels great to be up there. I mean i kinda have been feeling that whenever we have been flying but not to the same extend as now. It is just amazing.'' Said Dusk looking up at the blue sky with a bright smile on his face.

''I am done with the battle planning now. I am not going to be a part of the attack anyways. So i told the others that i wanted to do something else. They told me to watch you and make sure you didn't hurt yourself. Not that i am complaining.'' Said Sunny as she nuzzled Dusk.

Dusk started to blush. Which earned him a giggle from Sunny.

''So what now?'' Asked Dusk sounding a bit more serious.

''Well, the attack isn't before tomorrow and you aren't required to do anything as far as i know. It's up to you.'' Said Sunny with a small smile.

''Hmm.''

''Dusk?'' Asked Sunny.

''Hmm?'' Answered Dusk.

''Is something wrong? You seem troubled.'' Said Sunny concerned.

''No, it's nothing.'' Said Dusk.

''Dusk, i can read you like a scroll. What's on your mind?'' Asked Sunny.

''The Claws of the clouds mountains reminds me of the place i grew up on Earth. And i miss the friends and family i have there. That's all.'' Said Dusk. He wasn't shedding any tears or showing any sadness.

Sunny nuzzled him. ''It's only natural to miss the ones you care about. There is nothing wrong in that.''

Dusk nodded.

Sunny gave him a hug. Dusk rested his head on her shoulder as he let a single tear run down his cheek.

''Dusk, look at me. It's going to be okay. Yeah perhaps you are stuck on pyrrhia but it's not so bad. You have us, you have me. And everything will be better after we have stopped this war. Glory told us about an idea she has been thinking about. She has been thinking about starting a school in Jade mountain. Jade mountain academy. She asked us if we wanted to be teachers after the war.'' Said Sunny excited.

Dusk nodded. ''Maybe. I am not good at teaching. I would probably only be in the way.''

Sunny's heart sunk. 'Dusk really don't believe in himself? What happened with him on Earth that made him think so little of himself?' She thought. She had seen it on him. He didn't think much of himself at all. Didn't he have any self-confidence? She had seen it on him for so long. She saw it in his eyes at the sky palace. She had never asked about it because she knew that he probably didn't want to talk about it. She felt like she had to ask him now.

''Dusk i have to ask you something important.'' said Sunny.

''Hmm?'' Asked Dusk.

''Why do you think so little of yourself? What happened on Earth for you to have so little self-confidence?'' Asked Sunny. Did she sound worried?

Dusk looked away. ''Dusk look at me.'' Said Sunny. ''What happened?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Said Dusk as he looked away again.

''Too bad. You are going to have to talk about it.'' Said Sunny.

''Fine.'' Said Dusk not wanting her to pressure him any more than necessary.

''Well?''

''I don't think highly of myself and i think you noticed that. I was constantly bullied and picked on in school and i had no friends at all for a very very long time. I was different. I always think of myself as bad at almost everything. I am always negative. And i like to be alone. I had my whole childhood ruined by bullies and people who don't have anything good in their lives, so they feel like they should ruin everything for everyone else. That's why i have no self-confidence. I don't like to talk about this for good reasons.'' Said Dusk.

He had no sad expression on his face. There was no smile either. There was nothing. He didn't show any emotion.

Sunny pulled him into a tight hug. ''Well, i am here for you and i will always be here for you. You know that right?''

Dusk nodded. ''Yeah i know Sunny. I know.''

''Good.'' Said Sunny with a smile.

They were just relaxing in the tree together for a few hours after that. Just talking and having a good time. Day turning to Night.

They had not even realized that they had been in the tree for so long before Dusk pointed out that the sun was going down. They had moved down from the tree and was now on the ground watching the sunset together. Neither of them said anything. They were both just enjoying the moment before they were going to return to the treehouse to sleep.

**So here is the next chapter. So the next one is the last chapter for the dark secret part. I can't wait to write that one too. So Dusk has almost fully healed and he actually fully admits to himself that he has a crush on Sunny. Like i have said before i wanted to write a character who was different than others. In that, i don't mean different as a character but different as in personality. Dusk is kind of a reflection of my own personality. And the part where he talked about his self confidence, that's actually true. I personally was bullied a lot and had almost no friends at all IRL. I still actually don't think much of myself.**

**Now i got another comment from MYTHICBOY. to anwser that.**

**I have actually given a little hint on who Dusk is going to meet on that island. I don't remember if it was two or three chapters ago. And your other question if i will have a romantic flying scene like in HTTYD. Well, i am not going to say anything. You will have to wait and watch.**

**Anyways see you all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 Day on the beach

Thunder woke up in Burn's stronghold. It had been a few days since he had fought Dusk. It wasn't that hard to win either. Dusk was weak. He could have killed him right there and then and it wouldn't make a difference. He was strong. Thunder could easily kill any dragon in his way. That's what he always thought anyway. Burn had always told him to be patient and to be smart. Thunder had learned over the years that he could NOT kill everyone he faced. That was going to be the case with the dragonets. At least that was what Thunder almost hoped for. He was tired of this. He was tired of this damn war! He was tired of acting like someone he wasn't.

He didn't want to be a hero. He didn't want to be a villain either. He wanted to be his own thing. He wanted freedom. He wanted to be free from his mother. He loved her. But he knew she didn't love him truly as a son. He knew that Burn was only using him. And she didn't try to hide it either. She was using him and she had told him that many times. He was a weapon for her to use. And he was tired of it. He wanted to seek out Dusk. Not to kill him, not to be friends with him. No, he wanted to seek out Dusk to help him kill his mother. He wanted this all to end. He wanted to just do his own thing for once in his life.

He was done following orders. He was going to tell Burn that he was ready to hunt down the dragonets. He wasn't going to tell her the part where he betrayed her of course. Only the most stupid of dragons would have done that.

He walked out of his room and found his way through the stronghold. He found Burn in the military room. It was the room where she planned attacks and thought of strategies to crush her enemies. And Burn was the best of all in the kingdom of sand to plan an attack. Which was one of the reasons she was so dangerous. And by the looks of it, Burn was there planning another attack. On which tribe he didn't know. She didn't plan alone. She never did. She had her generals and her captains with her.

''Mother?'' Said Thunder.

''What is it, Dear?'' Said Burn in her normal, angry sounding voice.

''I am starting my journey to hunt down the dragonets. And i am starting now.'' Said Thunder.

Burn smirked. ''Well, what are you doing still standing there? I want them all dead. Especially the Rainwing. Understood?''

''Yes. Mother.'' Said Thunder.

''Good, now go!'' said Burn pointing one of her talons on the giant door out of the stronghold.

Burn had now been fooled. This was going to be her downfall.

* * *

Sunny woke up cold. She opened her eyes and saw no one sleeping beside her like she had the last three days. She looked around. Glory, Clay, Starflight, and Fatespeaker was still sleeping. Tsunami, however, was also gone. Maybe she and Dusk decided to get some breakfast. It would not surprise her at all if that was the case. She got up with a bright smile like she almost always did and jumped into the air and flew towards the Rainwing village.

The sun was shining and there were almost no clouds in sight. Sunny wanted this to be a good day. And it might end up as one too. But, she was afraid. Her friends were going to attack the Nightwing island this evening. She could not even begin to think of all the scenarios where they fail to bring back the missing Rainwings. She could think of hundreds of scenarios where her friends got trapped on the island and the volcano erupted. She could not think about that.

Where could Dusk and Tsunami be? So far she had not seen them in the Rainwing village. She was going to check on the spot she and Dusk watched the sunset. She flew between the trees with ease and got to the clearing in no time. She looked around. Not a single soul. Sunny looked up in the trees. She spotted a few black scales. She looked for the tail. The tail was her clue if it was a normal Nightwing or her best friend. She spotted a barb on a tail. A black tail. It was Dusk. He was sitting in the tree with his tail curled around himself.

''So there you are.'' Said Sunny as she landed on the branch.

''Yes i woke up early and decided to watch the sunrise. Tsunami woke up a minute after me and went to get the Rainwings ready for the attack. She was going to go through the plan with them.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny made her way to Dusk and nuzzled him. ''So, what are we going to do today?'' Asked Sunny with her bright smile.

''I don't know. What do you want to do?'' Asked Dusk.

Sunny had to think. What did she want to do today? She wanted to be there for her friends. But they would not let her. She wanted to relax. To be able to not worry about what the outcome of the attack on the Nightwing island.

''I want to relax.'' Said Sunny.

''Is something wrong Sunny?'' Asked Dusk concerned.

''Yes, i can't think of anything other than the attack. I am worried. I don't know what to do with myself.'' Said Sunny.

''They will survive. Trust me Sunny. I have seen it. I have seen the moments where we end the war. We were all there, together with dragons from all the tribes.'' Said Dusk. ''There is nothing to worry about.''

Sunny sighed. She was relieved of course that everything was going to be fine. But also scared where they were going to end up in the future. She looked at Dusk who was looking at the ocean. How could he be so calm? Was it that he knew what was going to happen or maybe he wasn't the type to worry too much. Why did he always look towards the ocean? What was so special about it?

''Why do you always look towards the ocean? What's so special about it?'' Asked Sunny.

''Memories. The ocean is special to me because I've spent a lot of time there. I always loved to swim in the ocean and play with the few friends i had there. We used to find a high place to jump from and do tricks from and land in the water. It was a lot of fun. I and my brother used to do that a lot.'' Answered Dusk with a smile on his face. ''I think i got an idea of what we could do.'' He leaped into the air.

''Where are we going?'' Asked Sunny.

''Just come.''

Dusk flew through the Rainforest for a good while. He led Sunny to a beach. He had checked out this area a few days before. It was a beautiful place south of the Rainforest. The sun was shining and the sand was warm.

Sunny looked around, she had never thought that there were beaches just a little south of the Rainforest. When had Dusk found this place? It was beautiful. There were small islands out there and long beaches. There were palm trees all over the place. She could hear the sea birds and she could see dolphins jumping from the water and high into the air. The sand was so warm and relaxing to lie on. She looked towards Dusk who was sneaking up on a seagull. The poor seagull got a surprise when it discovered the huge dragon right behind it. Dusk failed to catch the scared seagull and ended up in the sand.

Sunny could not help but laugh.

''Well you said you wanted to relax didn't you?'' Asked Dusk.

''I did.''

Sunny found herself a spot to lay on. The warm sand felt nice against her scales. She closed her eyes to relax. And she had fallen asleep before she knew it.

Dusk shook his head. ''You fell asleep didn't you?'' He asked Sunny. She didn't answer. She had fallen asleep. He lay down next to her and dropped a wing over her. He was going to keep her safe. That's what his instincts told him at least.

* * *

Thunder was soaring over the claws of the clouds mountains. He had gotten a long way from the stronghold already. He had stopped by Possibility. But he wasn't very welcome there. He didn't know where to start looking for Dusk so he enchanted a small rock to show him exactly where he was. Dusk was in the Rainforest? Why! Of all the possible places why that stupid place? Why!? Well, he would have to change course. He was now going south. He absolutely hated the Rainforest. He hated his own tribe. They were useless, Literally. And the Rainforest was just the worst to be in. Too wet and full of bugs to his liking.

If he was fast enough he would be there by Dusk.

'Dusk, i am coming for you.' He thought before speeding up and flying as fast as possible towards the Rainforest.

* * *

Sunny and Dusk had been sleeping on the beach for hours and day were turning to night.

Sunny stretched like a cat when she got up. This place was relaxing no doubt about that. She was about to get Dusk up when she heard wing beats. But no dragon. A Rainwing here? The Rainwings never left the Rainforest so she was suspicious. Sunny got into a fighting stance.

She heard laughter. ''You think you can face me little Sandwing? No! You have no chance against me. Lucky for you, i am not here to harm neither Dusk or you for that matter.'' She saw a Rainwing materialize right in front of her.

Sunny recognized the Rainwing. It was Thunder. The son of Burn.

''You!'' Sunny looked behind her. Dusk had woken up as well. He didn't look very happy to see Thunder. ''Why are you here? Are you finally ready to come back and finish me off after our last fight?'' Asked Dusk. ''Answer me!''

''No. I am done following orders. I am done with my mother.'' Said Thunder.

''But why seek us out?'' Asked Sunny still suspicious.

''I have to admit that it wasn't my best plan. But you are the only ones i think can help me.'' Said Thunder.

''And why should we help you? After what you did to me? After what you put her through?'' Asked Dusk. ''You are an animus. Get rid of your mother yourself.''

Sunny fully agreed with Dusk. Thunder did not deserve any form for help. Sunny actually hated him. She would like to rip out his heart and crush it. But that was not her. It was her hate. Her real self would never think something like that.

Thunder stood there in shock. ''How did you know that? who told you i was an animus?''

''I can see the future. I have seen futures where we were friends and you told me. But we will never be friends and i will never help you.'' Said Dusk harshly.

''I don't have friends. They are a useless thing. A weakness. And it looks like it was a waste to come here.'' Said Thunder looking like he didn't care at all.

Sunny shook her head. ''Maybe in time, you will learn that friends are a strength, not a weakness.''

Dusk let flames come out of his nostrils. ''Get out of here. You are not welcome in the Rainforest.'' Said Dusk.

''Hmmph. May our paths cross again then.'' Said Thunder.

''I hope i never see you again.'' Said Dusk.

Dusk had a lot to think about at the moment. Thunder knew he would not get any help here, so why even try to begin with? He would probably not get an answer to that any time soon. Not that he cared that much anyway. He knew he was going to see Thunder in the future at some point. He had not seen it but he just knew.

''Are you okay?'' asked Sunny.

''Let's just get back to the village. I think they are going to start the attack pretty soon.'' Said Dusk not even looking at Sunny.

She had never seen him that angry before. Well, she had not really seen him angry at all. Dusk was always calm and collected and usually didn't get angry at all. Maybe his fight with Thunder was traumatic for him? She would have to ask him. But not now. He needed time.

* * *

Sunny and Dusk got back to the village just to find it almost empty. Their friends had already started the attack.

Dusk went to the treehouse to get some sleep. Sunny stayed in the village and tried to find Kinkajou. She was sure that Kinkajou knew how long since her friends started the attack. Sunny went to the healer's hut to check. Kinkajou lay on one of the beds sleeping. She found Shimmer watching over the little dragonet.

''Shimmer?'' Asked Sunny quietly.

''The one and only.'' Said the Rainwing healer. ''what can i help you with Sunny?''

''I was wondering if you knew how long it is since Glory and the others started the attack.'' Said Sunny.

''Hmm, if i would guess i would probably say an hour ago or something close to that. Was there something else?'' Asked Shimmer.

''Yes, how are Kinkajou doing?''

Shimmer looked at Kinkajou with a smile. ''She is recovering. She is a strong one.''

Sunny smiled as well. ''She is.''

**So here is the next chapter. And i am happy because of one reason. This story has reached 30K words. This is the first time i have written a story this long. I am quite proud of myself too. I think i know what direction i want to take Thunder in. I think he is an interesting character to write. Can't wait to start on the next chapter.**

**Anyways see you all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Journey

Dusk didn't really know what to do. Most of his friends were on the Nightwing island and Sunny was in the healer's hut. He didn't know where to go. He decided to just fly back to the treehouse. He didn't have anything else to do. The night sky had an orange/red color. Well, it was dusk right now after all. The sun was going down. It was almost completely dark when Dusk arrived at the treehouse. He walked to the corner he usually slept in. There was a note there.

_Dear Dusk_

_I wanted to write a note for you since you nd Sunny wasn't there to say goodbye. I only wanted to say that i hope you and Sunny are okay and we love you both. Sunny is our little sister and you are something special. I am not just saying that because you are our friend. Dusk if we don't survive or get captured. Please don't come for us or grieve over us. If we fail, then you and Sunny are the ones who need to end this war. I have been thinking for the past few days. You and Sunny should probably start your own little quest. I think if you two start your journey into the kingdom of sand and start searching for the eye of onyx. _

_I believe in both of you and goodbye for now. Your good friend Glory._

Dusk stood there with a few tears. ''I hope we meet again then Glory. You and the others truly are my friends. I wish you luck.''

''There you are. Dusk you had me flying all over the place.'' Said Sunny as she landed.

''Sorry. Sunny you have to see this. Glory wrote us a note.'' Said Dusk as he gave her the note for her to read.

It took Sunny a while to process everything Glory had written.

''So, Glory wants us to begin on our own journey. Just you, and me?'' Asked Sunny confused.

Dusk sighed. ''I mean, it's not a bad idea. If we could find the eye of onyx. That would give us a major advantage. I think that we should try. I know for a fact that we can do it.''

''It's settled then? Should we travel to the kingdom of sand?''

''I think we can do it.''

Sunny nodded. ''I think so as well. But, are you ready?''

''For what?''

''To see where we would have grown up if not for this war.''

''I am ready. But one question Sunny.

''Yeah?''

''Which direction?''

Sunny stood there for a second thinking. ''West.''

Dusk stood there puzzled. ''which is?''

Sunny rolled her eyes. ''It's that direction, you dork.'' She said pointing west.

They began flying. ''How could you find your way back to Pyrrhia from in the middle of the ocean but not know which direction is which?'' Asked Sunny.

Dusk shrugged. ''I don't know.''

''Three moons, sometimes i wonder how you still are alive.''

''Luck i guess.'' Said Dusk.

How was he even still alive? That was a good question actually. He had survived a storm out in the middle of the ocean while he was injured. He had been one of the most reckless out of all of them. It seemed like putting himself in danger was his specialty. Even though he was a terrible fighter and really didn't know how to use his natural weapons at all. He had control of his fire breath but it wasn't really strong at all.

He was a bit slow with his tail too. and he was a decent flier at best.

Sunny noticed how he reacted to that question. He looked like he was thinking everything through.

''You know i didn't mean it like that right?'' She asked softly.

Dusk nodded. ''I know. It just got me thinking, That's all.''

The pair had reached the claws of the clouds mountains by the end of the day. They were both exhausted and ready for some sleep. Sunny insisted to take the first watch. She wanted Dusk to get his rest. A small smile formed on her snout as she watched him sleep. They didn't start a fire since there would be no point. They both naturally generated heat since they were both half sandwing. She rested her head on her front paws. She looked up at the night sky. Beautiful as ever.

* * *

Dusk woke up in a small house. He got up and walked out. He saw his mother and his, dad? His mother suddenly vanished. The dragon he thought was his father looked at him.

''Hello, son.''

''Dad?''

''Yes, it's me. Oh how long i have waited to finally see you. I-i am sorry for everything.'' Said the sandwing.

''For what?'' Asked Dusk.

''Me and your mother had to send you away.'' Said the sandwing.

''I know.'' Dusk said.

''How?'' Asked his father in disbelief.

''Mom told me in my dream. She said you were one of the most stubborn and hardworking sandwings out there.''

The sandwing chuckled. ''That's the way she describes me? Well, i guess it's pretty accurate. I have not seen her in over two thousand years. I know she has her duty as a member of the council, but i think she should be allowed to finally rest.''

Dusk sighed. ''I don't think she will move on from that job any time soon. She said that i was going to see her again. But only after this war had ended.''

''Hmm, i never got your name son.''

''It's Dusk.''

''Mine is Sandstorm.''

''I only wonder about one thing. Why can i only see you in my dream?'' Asked Dusk.

''It's hard to answer. But my spirit is forever linked to the Claws of the clouds mountains. I died up here.'' Said Sandstorm.

Everything changed around them. They were now standing in the snow on top of one of the mountains.

''I was banished from the kingdom of sand after the queen found out about my relationship with your mother. Your mother was killed by sandwings when the rest of the tribe was escaping towards that volcanic island. She was one of the few who stood their ground to buy the Nightwings enough time. I flew away that day. I did not know where to go and i got stuck up here in the mountains and froze to death. That's why this will forever be my resting place.'' Told Sandstorm. ''Son, i think your time has come.''

''Will i ever see you again?'' Asked Dusk.

''Yes, but i can only appear up here in the mountains. Everywhere else you can only hear my voice sometimes. Now, go. Go and end this war son.'' Said Sandstorm as he disappeared.

Dusk woke up to see the sun rising. He smiled softly.

* * *

''Now, that's a lot to take in at once..'' Said Sunny.

Dusk didn't really know how to deal with this. On one side, he was happy to have finally met both of his parents. But on the other side, he felt, regret? Shame, and sadness. It was like fate had other plans for him. There was nothing he could have done. He had not hatched on the day his parents had died.

''hey, there is nothing you could have done. You hadn't even hatched. What could you have done differently?''

''I-i don't know Sunny..'' Said Dusk.

Sunny sighed and gestured towards the cliff head. ''Come on, let's get going.''

Dusk nodded and jumped into the air and followed Sunny. He took one last look at the mountain.

''My son, remember this. When a dragon dies he never truly leaves this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature offering hope for the future. This is what my father told me all those years ago. Now i am telling you. Good luck my son.'' Said Sandstorm before his presence disappeared completely.

Dusk closed his eyes and gave his father a small bow in respect before he flew after Sunny.

* * *

Dusk could not feel his wings anymore that day. They made a camp in a forest. They had been flying all day and both were tired. Dusk collapsed on the ground after they were done with the camp. They had not done much other than making a mall shed out of leaves and sticks. It was more for hiding than an actual shelter.

Sunny was sleeping within seconds of collapsing herself. They both made sure to get themself under the shelter before falling asleep.

**Sorry, this one was so short, but i didn't really know what more to write. So there are some of the backstory for Dusk's father. And for everyone who has played Legend of Spyro, you might remember a certain quote in this chapter. Anyways i have nothing more to say.**

**So see you all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Shifting Sands

Dusk could feel the warm desert winds against his face as he took his first steps into the kingdom of the sand. He wasn't really bothered by it. It felt natural to be in the desert. He would go as far as to say that he liked it. He felt at home in the hot sand. Sunny had been in the desert before. But it had not been for long. They had to quickly get a cure for Webs and they had to meet Blaze. Sunny felt right at home as well. She had looked towards Dusk to see his reaction to finally seeing his home. Well, some could say that the Nightwing island was his home too, but she would have to disagree. There was nothing on that island that he could call home. That island was a wasteland. They could try to find the old Nightwing kingdom after the war was over. But that would probably not be home either. The sand kingdom was the closest thing to a homeland they had.

Dusk had a big smile on his face as he flew over the desert. The warm wind felt amazing on his scales. Sunny saw this and laughed. Dusk looked confused.

''You should have seen your own face Dusk. You looked like you were dreaming.'' Said Sunny with a snicker.

Dusk gave her a smile. ''The warm wind feels amazing and being here feels so natural. Like i was meant to be here all along.''

''Probably because we were meant to be here to begin with. This here Dusk, is home.'' Said Sunny as she did a spin.

Dusk agreed. This was home. This is where he would have grown up all those years ago if he hadn't been sent to earth. If the Sandwings hadn't attacked the Nightwings two thousand years ago. He would probably have hatched somewhere in the desert and the first thing he would see was the curious eyes of his loving parents and he would see the sun and the sand dunes and the cloudless blue sky. His mother would have no reason to fight for her people and his father would not have needed to flee to the mountains where he would die from the cold and harsh weather. And he would have lived for a few hundred years before he died of old age. He would probably have found a mate and had a few hatchlings before he died.

That is what could have happened. But that didn't happen. And he was kind of grateful for that. If that would have happened, he would never have met the Sunny or the other dragonets of destiny. And he would not have grown up as a human. He was happy with the way things had turned out. He didn't miss his human life at all. He was never truly happy as a human. But he was grateful he had lived as one. He had learned a lot as a human.

Dusk was truly happy as a dragon. He thought back. His name had been Jack. That name had no meaning to him anymore. He wasn't Jack anymore, he was Dusk. A Sandwing/Nightwing hybrid and a dragonet of destiny. He had a real family now. And a dragoness he had began to have feelings for.

''Dusk?''

''Dusk!''

''Huh? What?'' Said Dusk as he returned to the world. There wasn't any sun up anymore. Had he been thinking for that long? It was night now and he looked towards a concerned Sunny.

''You haven't said a single word for hours. And you haven't been responding to anything i have said either. Is everything okay? Have i done something wrong? Have i said something wrong?'' Asked Sunny. She looked both upset and sad. She truly thought she had done something wrong.

''You haven't done anything wrong Sunny. I have just been thinking about a few things. I have had a lot to think about.'' Said Dusk as he hugged her tightly.

Sunny hugged him back. ''Were you thinking about your parents?''

''They had something to do with it yeah.'' Said Dusk still holding her close.

''were you thinking what would happen if things were different? Like if you hatched so long ago?'' Asked Sunny curiously.

''Mhm, I came to the conclusion that i am grateful for how it turned out. I am happy that i lived as a human. But i would never want to go back to it.'' Said Dusk as he looked at the stars.

Sunny had gone to sleep when he looked back at her. She was cuddled up next to him.

Dusk smiled. ''Hamin dalah'surfal.'' The words he spoke were not from a common language. And he was pretty sure he was the only one in this world to know what they meant. He had spoken in an elvish language called Thalassian. He had plans to teach Sunny and maybe the other dragonets a few words in Thalassian. But he had never found the right moment. 'Maybe after this war is over' He thought. 'Better get some sleep myself.'

* * *

Dusk woke up to a scorching hot sun, no clouds and endless desert. This was going to be a good day.

''Good morning Sunny.'' Said Dusk as he stretched.

''Morning Dusk.'' Greeted Sunny.

''Anar'alah, the sun is bright today.'' Said Dusk as he jumped into the air.

''Anar'alaha? What does that mean?'' Asked Sunny.

''No, it's anar'alah. It means by the light.'' Said Dusk with a smile.

''Is that some human language?'' Asked Sunny.

''No the language is called Thalassian. It's an elvish language.'' Said Dusk.

''Elvish? what are those?'' Asked Sunny getting more and more curious.

''Elves are almost like humans just with long pointy ears and they can live for thousands of years. And they usually have a deep connection with nature.'' Explained Dusk.

''That is interesting. Can you teach me that language Dusk?'' Asked Sunny.

''Sure. I was planning to. But i never found the right moment.'' Said Dusk with a warm smile.

Sunny smiled back at him.

Dusk shifted his focus to the desert. ''Anu belore dela'na.'' Said Dusk as he looked up at the sun and the blue sky.

''What does that mean?'' Asked Sunny confused.

''The eternal sun guides us.'' Answered Dusk. ''The high elves had a deep connection to the sun. They were the elves to speak Thalassian. They are extinct now.''

''What happened to them?'' Asked Sunny.

''War. There are a few survivors but they are so rare that they are considered extinct. I had a high elf friend. But she died a long time ago.'' Said Dusk.

''I am not gonna ask how she died. And, i am sorry to hear that Dusk.'' Said Sunny as she flew close enough for their wings to touch.

''It's okay, it was a long time ago. ten years to be exact. I am over it. It still saddens me at times but it is okay.'' said Dusk.

Elves had existed on earth. He had a high elf friend. That was true. Dusk had always gone out into the woods to play with her. She was his best friend for a long time. Her name had been Coria Dawnblade. She was one of the last remaining high elves. She was very different from Sunny. She wasn't very good at showing her feelings and she showed that she cared very differently from others. She loved nature with all her heart and she did everything to protect it.

She had died in a forest fire and Dusk wasn't there to help her when she needed him the most. The moments where Dusk walked through the burnt forest still haunts him. Seeing corpses off High elves, a few humans and a lot of animals. The once lush forests had been turned into a dead wasteland.

''Dusk are you sure you are okay?'' Asked Sunny. ''Dusk look me in the eyes and tell me you are okay.''

Dusk looked her in the eyes. He had a few tears in his eyes. He wasn't okay. It didn't take an animus dragon to figure that out. ''I walked through the forest after it happened. She had been burned alive. I saw her corpse.''

Sunny was impressed by the fact that Dusk had held so much sadness and grief in him for so long. He was strong. He had carried so much with him for so long. It was so much he had never told her about. Sunny could just imagen what else he might have experienced in his life. She herself had seen a lot of horrible things in her life. But that had mostly been in a short amount of time. Which actually made it worse when she thinks about it. She had seen a lot of horrible things in about a month. Sunny now understood why Dusk was so quick to sacrifice himself when he faced Thunder the first time. He had not been there when one of his friends had died so long ago.

Sunny could see something on the horizon. A town. That must be the scorpion den.

''Dusk look. The scorpion den.'' Said Sunny.

''That's great.'' Said Dusk who was still crying. He had calmed down but he was sad. He had never let himself grieve over her death.

''Dusk. It's okay to be sad. You don't need to hide it. I can tell you never let yourself grieve. But it's not a weakness.'' Said Sunny trying to comfort him.

''You are right Sunny. You are right.''

''Come on, we have to continue and maybe we can get ourselves some water and some food.'' Said Sunny.

Dusk nodded. ''That would be nice.''

Dusk and Sunny made their way to the city gate. There were guards all around the city. Sandwings with spears and heavy armor. There was a big wall all around the city. The guards were all on top of this wall. Dusk and Sunny were about to enter the city.

'' Halt! Who are you and what do you want in our city?'' Asked the city guard.

''Our names are Dusk and Sunny. We need food, water and rest.'' Said Sunny.

''Is there something else i need to know?'' Asked the city guard.

''We are both dragonets of destiny.'' Said Dusk.

The guard started to laugh. ''And i have three tails and four heads. You may enter the scorpion den.''

Dusk looked unimpressed. ''I am serious you know.''

''And as you can see i have four heads and three tails.'' Said the guard back.

''Hmph.'' Said Dusk.

''He is not worth the effort Dusk.'' Whispered Sunny.

Dusk agreed. That dumb guard wasn't really worth it. At least they were in the city. Now they had to find something to eat and something to drink. And, somewhere to rest.

The pair found themself a small inn to rest in. It was an inn for younger dragons which meant that they didn't have to pay since it was mostly for orphans. And many dragons dropped off their children at the inn so they could focus on their work. So the inn was a combination of daycare and an orphanage. When Dusk thought about it could probably not be called an inn, to be honest. But it was called the scorpion's rest inn. So he was gonna take the word for it.

The ''innkeeper'' said that a dragon named Thorn would visit every day. She was the leader of a gang called the outclaws and she was also the founder of the city as well as it's protector. She would make sure that younger dragons got a meal every day and some water.

''Aye two weird lookin dragons came in here and asked if they could stay for the night. I told them that it was okay and they could stay for as long as they liked. One of them looked more like a Nightwing while the other looked like a Sandwing.'' Said the innkeeper.

''I want to meet them, a guard reported that two weird dragons had entered the city. He said that they were most likely hybrids.'' Said Thorn.

''My thought exactly, they look like abominations.'' Said the innkeeper.

Thorn growled. ''You should respect them, even if they look a bit different. They are just dragonets.''

''Ok, ok, let me get them.'' Said the innkeeper.

* * *

Knock knock

Neither Dusk or Sunny woke up.

Knock knock knock

Dusk woke up this time. He walked toward the door and opened it. It was the innkeeper. ''Good morning.'' Said Dusk.

''There is someone who wants to meet you two. She is waiting downstairs.'' Said the innkeeper walking downstairs again.

Huh, grumpy.

He nudged Sunny with his snout. ''Sunny wake up, there is someone downstairs that want's to meet us.''

''Who is it?'' Asked Sunny still half asleep.

''I don't know. Get up. We will find out faster if we get down there now.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny got up and stretched. ''Ok, let's find out who this person is.''

They made their way down to meet this person.

''Oh, you must be Dusk and Sunny. I wanted to meet you as fast as possible. There is something important we must discuss.'' Said the unknown Sandwing.

''Oh, ok? But who are you?'' Asked Sunny.

''My name is Thorn. And i think i have found my missing daughter.'' Said Thorn.

**Hello, here is the next chapter. I love this one. I am sorry for the long wait. But no excuses life gets in the way of my writing bla bla bla. I am quite happy with this one and i hope you guys like it too. I play a lot of WOW and i thought why not have elves in this story too. They don't exist in Pyrrhia but they do on Earth in this story.**

**Anyways see you all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Dreamvisitors

Sunny stood there in shock. Her mother? Was this truly her mother? Was she as bad as her friend's families? Clay's mother had sold him for a few cows, Starflight's father was a scientist and experimented on Rainwings and Coral, Tsunami's mother was, well interesting. Dusk's family was dead and Glory's family was unknown. And now she had finally met her mother or well meeting her mother.

''My, mother? I always hoped i would meet you someday. I-i do not know what to say. Here i am finally meeting you.'' Said Sunny excitedly. It was true. She had always wondered how her parents would be like. She had dreamed of meeting them like every other dragonet of destiny.

Thorn just smiled. ''Well, here i am.''

Dusk just stood there, behind Sunny. He was happy for her of course. But he was also sad. He was sad because he would never get to have this. A family reunion. Both of his parents died several thousand years ago. It would be impossible as long as he lived. And it would be hard in death too. His father's spirit was trapped on the claws of the clouds mountains and his mother's spirit was part of a council. He sighed.

''Oh mother, this is my best friend. Dusk. He is a hybrid too. He has helped a lot.'' Said Sunny smiling towards him.

''Pleased to meet you Dusk. I am Thorn, Sunny's mother.'' Said Thorn with a smile.

''I heard. Pleased to meet you as well Thorn.'' Said Dusk.

Sunny leaned next to him and whispered in his ear. ''Something wrong?''

Dusk shook his head a little. ''No. It's fine. I promise.''

He gave her the signal that he didn't want to talk about it. 'Probably for the best. It would be a pretty bad time to bring that up right now.' He thought.

''Mother. This is hard to say but. I know we have a lot of catching up to do. But do you think it can wait till after the war is over? Me and Dusk were going to get some rest before continuing.'' Said Sunny with mixed feelings in her voice.

Thorn remained silent before saying. ''I understand. I really do. My answer is yes. But. I want you to stay safe. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. Act smart, stay alive, stick together, and don't be an idiot. Those are basic rules if you two should continue. Is that clear?''

The two dragonets nodded.

''Good. Now i want you two to continue on your journey and we will talk more when all this is over.'' Said Thorn with a smile.

Sunny nodded sadly. ''Okay..''

''Don't be sad Sunny. It will all be over soon. And then we can finally have peace.'' Said Dusk trying to cheer her up.

''Yeah, you are right.''

Thorn lead them to the main gate. The two dragonets looked back at the older Sandwing.

''Be careful alright.'' Said Thorn looking her daughter in the eyes.

''We will be, mom.'' Said Sunny who looked towards Dusk who gave the older Sandwing a nod.

''You better get moving then.'' Said Thorn. Thorn nearly forgot to mention something. ''Oh and before you leave. If you don't already know. The key to stopping this war is a necklace called the eye of onyx. It's the only way you can choose a new queen for the sandwings.''

The two dragonets nodded.

* * *

Two days had passed and the two dragonets had finally gotten out of the desert again. They had to find the eye of onyx. It could be anywhere but there was only one place it most likely would be. And that was Burn's stronghold. Aka the old Sandwing royale palace. So what were they doing back on the other side of the mountain range that was the claws of the clouds mountains? Well, they had heard a rumor of a special gem hidden in a scavenger den not too far away from the kingdom of sand. And if it was the type of gem they thought it was. Then it would be a great asset and would help their mission a great deal. This gem was of course a dream visitor Starflight had found one of these on the Nightwing island.

They were getting closer and closer to the scavenger den. They could see the ruins of it not too far away.

''So what do we do with this Dream visitor when we get it?'' Asked Dusk

''We use it to contact the others and plan what we should do. We need a plan to stop the war.'' Said Sunny

''Yeah okay. But what if we can't come up with something?''

''We will figure something out Dusk.''

''You are probably right.''

Sunny gave him a reassuring smile. ''We are here. Now to start searching. We are looking for a saphirre. A blue gem.''

The two dragonets searched for hours but couldn't find anything.

''Well we have searched for hours and nothing.'' Said Dusk.

''It's got to be here somewhere.'' Said Sunny as she ignored Dusk's comment and continued searching.

Dusk heard a sound coming from one of the bushes. It sounded like two teenagers arguing. But these teenager clearly knew he and Sunny was here and was trying to keep themself alive. He walked closer to the bush. He wanted to test if they could understand him, since he had been human himself at some point.

''Umm, hello? Don't be afraid i'm not gonna hurt you.'' Said Dusk trying to speak English. Which didn't really work but at the same time. They didn't run away so that was a plus. He noticed a leather bag that the male scavenger was holding. Dusk pointed at the bag and gave them the signal to give it to him. They did as he wished and gave him the bag. He gave them the signal to run away which they also followed and got out off there.

''Sunny! I got it!'' Yelled Dusk.

It took Sunny a minute to get back to Dusk after she heard him yell her name.

''What is it Dusk? I'm trying to find the-'' She noticed the Saphirre he was holding. ''You found it!? How?''

''A couple of scavengers found it. And they gave it to me.''

''That's great! We'll have to contact the other tonight, and figure out a plan.''

**Later that night**

Tsunami, Clay, Glory and Starflight was all asleep in their hut in the Rainforest. They had managed to free the Rainwings and most off the Nightwings followed as well and accepted Glory as their new queen. The nightwings had their own area of course. Since having both the Nightwings and the Rainwings together would be a bad idea.

Glory was having a nice sun filled dream, it was quickly interrupted by Sunny?

''Sunny? What are you doing in my dream?''

''Me and Dusk found a dream visitor. We are near the claws of the clouds mountains. We are going to make our way back to you guys tomorrow. It's about time we finish this. We are going to need a plan.'' Said Sunny

''Alright i will wake up and tell the others now. We can discuss it when you guys are here.''

Sunny nods before disappearing from the dream.

The end of the war was drawing near.

**So this was a short one obviously. I have been gone for quite a while. There has been much going on in my life the last year and my motivation and time to write was both been small. I have gotten a few reviews the last few months and while i am grateful that some people likes to read my crappy stories, you don't need to ask when a new chapter is coming. New chapters will come when i have motivation and time to write which i haven't had the last months. So please be patient with me. **

**Making me rush things isn't good either. This chapter is a bit rushed i know and obviously very short. I hope the next few chapters will be longer but we'll see. There might be like two chapters left by the way. The next chapter and a epilogue. I have thought about a possible sequel. But i have decided against it for now. We will see if i get enough time. I have another story i need to finish as well so that might need to come first.**

**Anyways bye bye**


End file.
